Por ti
by ariel-R
Summary: Ren es un demonio, y Horohoro un humano, aunque no siempre fue así, son felices pero pronto todo cambiará.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

---------Horo Horo --------

El bien y el mal… la luz y la oscuridad… la noche y el día… el yin y el yang… cada uno Némesis del otro, y aun así ninguno pude sobrevivir sin el otro, no hay bien sin haber mal, no hay luz sin oscuridad, ni noche sin día, es por eso que cuando dos seres que pertenecen a los distinto bandos se encuentras están destinados a pelear, o al menos eso era la idea que se tuvo desde un principio.

Seres celestiales y seres infernales… Ángeles y demonios… esos son los nombres más comunes que nos dan aquellos que no pertenecen a estas definiciones, y tampoco están fuera.

Los humanos… son los seres más bajos para los demonios, y lo que tienen que proteger los Ángeles…

En partículas él los odia, odia sus costumbres, su cultura, su forma de ser, sus debilidades y también sus virtudes, su mortalidad… los odia… y aun así permanece conmigo en su mundo. Ese es su regalo hacia mi. Yo los admiro, me parecen fascinantes, viven cada momento porque saben que podría ser el último, talvez es lo que te da la inmortalidad, un conformismo extremo sabiendo que siempre tendrás un mañana para hacer las cosas. Pero ellos no, no saben cuando será su momento… luchan por lo que quieren sin importarles las consecuencias, a veces por algo bueno o a veces por algo malo, pero son fuertes y luchan.

Durante toda mi vida… que es mucha créanme, simple me he preguntado ¿Por qué luchan¿Qué es aquello tan fuerte que los motiva a seguir adelante¿cual es la razón por la cual no se rinden, nunca lo supe hasta que esa misma razón fue la que me obligo a convertirme en uno de ellos… y lo entendí, lo que los humanos buscan no es mas que la felicidad… ¿Qué es eso?... no lo sé, para cada persona es algo distinto, un sueño, la familia, el dinero, la perpetuidad, pero para mi es el amor… y soy feliz… a pesar de que mi felicidad es para la mayoría de mi especie… y de la especia de la persona que amo, lo mas desagradable, y antinatural del mundo… a mi no me importa… soy feliz… y es lo único que me interesa.

---------Len--------

No los entiendo… no entiendo a los humanos, son seres tan bajos y despreciables, sin convicción, engañan, mienten, asesinan y pelean… sin siquiera ser esa su naturaleza…

Yo pertenezco a los seres que ellos llaman demonios, he vivido durante cientos de años, y lo único que he visto en la naturaleza del hombre es destrucción, ellos mismos se destruyen, y a su mundo, son cobardes y débiles… despreciables para cualquiera de mi especie… pero él los admira…

He asesinado, he destruido, he engañado, y he mentido, pero a diferencia de ellos esa es mi naturaleza, soy un demonio, la parte oscura de un todo, lo que todos temen... pero también he aprendido.

Aun así deje toda mi naturaleza atrás hace algunos años humanos, un demonio de linaje que viven entre lo humano, sin duda soy la burla para los que me conocen… y por primera vez no me importa… no sé porque… pero por primera vez en toda mi vida me siento… cuales la palabra que él usa… ¿feliz?... creo que si, el la suele usar mucho, yo jamás la pronunciare, no me rebajare a usar un termino tan humano, pero por la definición que él me ha dado, creo que es el concepto adecuado para describir mi sensación…

¿Él? Él es mi todo… mi mundo, mi realidad, mi vida… mi ángel… que tontería ¿no?... un demonio amando a un ángel… si, somos lo mas absurdo del mundo.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi… y desde ese momento, y en el instante en que me hablo, supe que el estaría presente en mi toda mi eternidad. Después él lo dio todo por mi, su divinidad, su poder… su eternidad. No lo merecía… no merecía que él diera eso, y aun así ni siquiera lo dudo, lo menos que puedo hacer es permanecer a su lado, aunque sea en el mundo de los humanos.

-------Narrador (osease yo)-------

Por las calles iluminadas por el rojizo color del ocaso un chico camina despreocupadamente mirando aparadores y deteniéndose a ver cosas curiosas de los vendedores ambulantes, sus cabellos azules se movían al ritmo que el ligero viento marcaba, mientras eran sostenidos por una curiosa banda que impedían que se le fueran a la cara, sus ojos negros y gentiles se perdían entre las novedades de las estanterías, parecía fascinado pues su sonrisa nunca desaparecía de sus labios, en sus manos cargaba una bolsa con lo que parecían ser comestibles, seguramente acababa de estar en el supermercado.

Por fin llego a donde parecía ser su destino, entro a un edificio de 10 o 15 pisos, en él saludaba a tanta persona encontraba en su camino, entro al elevador presionando el numero 8, al abrirse las puertas salio del armatoste como acostumbraba decir su amor, solo eran dos puerta, saco las llaves y entro en una de las puertas.

"Len" llamo sin recibir contestación "Len" repitió

Al parecer el lugar esta solo… 'extraño' pensó por lo regular Len siempre estaba cuando el llegaba. Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, prendió las luces y se dirigió a la cocina acomodo las cosas en la nevera y sin mayor ceremonia salio del lugar, claro, no si antes tomar un chocolate.

Al llegar a la sala tuvo un extraño presentimiento, no había nada distinta en ella… pero algo había ahí que no lo dejaba tranquilo, miro por todos lados, nada distinto… entonces ¿Qué era? Camino dos pasos pero la sensación no lo dejaba tranquilo, sintió que algo se movía a su espalda así que con prisa volteo dispuesto a hacerle frente a lo que fuero cuando…

"no deberías comer tantas tonterías…" frente a él apareció el rostro casi siempre frió de su ¿novio?. Sin meditarlo soltó un grito y retrocedió dos pasos sin cuidado provocando que tropezara con un bordo de la alfombra que decoraba el lugar, cayendo de bruces en el suelo. No era que su Len fuera feo o algo así, de hecho en la clasificación de los hombres el seria 'hermoso' o al menos así se lo habían dicho las personas con las cuales había convivido, pero no se esperaba su aparición tan repentina.

"¡LEN!" grito con enojo "¿Qué demonios te pasa, te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso?" dijo completamente rojo por el coraje

"¿hacer que?" contesto con seriedad

"no te hagas el tonto sabes bien a que me refiero" dice levantándose del suelo y tomando dos cojines de los sillones para lanzárselos, sin embargo no acertó, ya que el chico se movió con una rapidez indescriptible.

"¿Dónde estuviste?" pregunto de repente casi frente a su ángel. Cambiando abruptamente el tema.

"fui a comprar algunas cosas… y a arreglar algunas cosas que faltan del local" odiaba cuando hacia eso. "¿y tu?"

"solo caminaba" dijo restándole importancia al hecho mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del peliazul

"¿te gusto la ciudad?" preguntó pasando los brazos por el cuello del demonio

"es como las otras… llena de humanos… repúgnate" sonrió al escucharlo… se ha acostumbrado tanto a eso que ya le parecía muy gracioso.

Sin previo aviso los labios del demonio se posan en los del peliazul de forma suave, pero exigente, como siempre… a pesar de ser demonio había aprendido a controlar sus deseos y la violencia nata en él, pues de otra manera podría asustar a su ángel… no era que fuera un cobarde pero su misma naturaleza los hacia reaccionar con miedo ante la violencia.

Pronto el de ojos negros responde de la misma manera el beso, dando paso a un juego delicado de sus lenguas.

"no es justo" murmura el peliazul rompiendo el beso mientras recarga su frente en la de su amor para poder seguir contemplado sus ojos.

"¿Qué no es justo?" responde también en un susurro

"que uses tus poderes para hacer que mi cuerpo se caliente" su sonrisa infantil muestra la inocencia de sus palabras.

Esa sonrisa, esas palabras tan ingenuas sacan una pequeña sonrisa del demonio. Levante una mano para acariciar con suavidad el rostro de su ángel.

"permíteme demostrarte que no necesito de ningún poder para hacerte arder" dicho esto besa nuevamente a su ángel pero ahora de una forma aun mas apasionada y…

En la oscuridad de la noche dos amantes encuentran su cobijo, en aquella habitación dos cuerpos desnudos descansan sobre la cama, uno de ellos ya se ha sucumbido al sueño mientras el otro simplemente se dedica contemplarlo…

---------Len-------

Duerme… ahora duerme… su cuerpo es diferente al mío, ahora es mortal y necesita descansar mas que yo… el tiene que dormir todos los días… mientras yo solo necesito ligeros descansos pero no son prolongados… aun así no me incomoda, de cierta manera me gusta…

Me gusta admirarlo mientras duerme… vigilar sus sueños… me parece maravilloso… en ocasiones sonríe, en otras habla y me hace sentir contento cuando menciona mi nombre… sin embargo otras noches esta inquieto, y noto en su expresión que sufre… ¿Qué sueñas Horohoro?... acaso eso es lo que llaman pesadillas… me llamas… siempre que tus sueños no son placenteros me llamas… pero es cuando me siento impotente… no te puedo proteger ahí… en esos momentos solo te despierto, de inmediato saltas a mi en busca de un abrazo y de consuelo… créeme que aunque no pueda entrar en tus sueños e impedir que te asusten, siempre estaré ahí para despertarte y consolarte…

Acaricio su cabello con suavidad para no despertarlo, el estar cerca, el escucharlo, el tocarlo, el sentirlo… el amarlo… todo él se ha vuelto una necesidad en mí… me acerco mas él y lo abrazo, supongo que por instinto él me responde el abrazo mientras se acurruca en mi pecho como un bebe…

Me llama… la noche me llama… es mi instinto, soy un ser de la oscuridad y eso ni Horo lo pude cambiar… me levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a mi ángel y me acerco a la enorme ventana… aun la oigo llamándome, pidiéndome que salga y que cumpla con mi naturaleza, que me reúna con los que son igual a mi y le demos una lección a los humanos… la escucho… pero nunca respondo a su llamado, tengo a alguien mas importante que complacer… es fuerte su llamado… pero es mas fuerte lo que siento por mi Horo.

---------Horohoro------

Me siento frió… solo… por instinto busco el calor del cuerpo que debería estar a mi lado, estiro mi brazo pero no encuentro nada… aun somnoliento abro mis ojos y noto que en la cama solo me encuentro yo… aun con los ojos semicerrados levanto la cabeza para buscar en la habitación… encuentro lo que busco.

Sonrió al pensar que el pudor nunca ha sido su mayor virtud… esta ahí, parado justo frente al ventanal que comunica el cuarto con el balcón, sin preocuparse por el hecho de que esta desnudo, y de que talvez alguien lo pueda ver, después de todo hay edificios aun mas grandes que este en frente…

Me quedo observándolo un momento mas… es hermoso… sin duda… curioso que a pesar de ser un demonio sea mas hermoso que varios de las Ángeles que conocí… bueno eso lo digo ahora que soy humano, porque antes ese aspecto hubiera pasado por alto… pero ahora que lo pienso talvez el ser demonio lo hace tan bello, esos ojos dorados y felinos típico de los demonios poderosos, capaces de partirte el alma con tan solo una mirada fría, sus cabellos violetas que contrastan y al mismo tiempo armonizan a la perfección con su piel broceada… él simplemente es perfecto…

Ya antes lo había visto hacer eso… en algunas noches sin que el lo notara me había percatado que acostumbra contemplar la noche por así decirlo… pues dudo que quiera ver la ciudad, supongo que lo llama… que la noche lo llama… así como antes el amanecer solía llamarme a mi… me pregunto por que no responde… que lo mantiene aquí… de cualquier forma yo estoy dormido… debe ser aburrido esperar a que despierte ¿no?... ¿Len que haces mientras duermo?... ¿Por qué no respondes a tu instinto?... ¿por mi?.

A veces me gusta creer que has cambiado, que yo no eres un demonio, que tanto te has acostumbrado a esta vida que te has vuelto tan humano como yo… pero me equivoco… no te has acostumbrado a esta vida, tan solo la soportas para permanecer a mi lado… no se si eso me hace sentir especial o culpable…

Eres un demonio… lo sé… y no lo puedo cambiar… nunca lo haré, prueba de ellos es aquella marca de nacimiento que cubre toda tu espalda que los humanos confunden con un tatuaje… pero no lo es… ese es tu linaje… eres un Tao… formas parte de una de las dinastías de demonios mas poderosas y temidas de todos los tiempos… ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Qué es esto que siento?...

Siento como algo dentro de mi pecho se comprime… no puedo respirar bien… me duele… me duele mucho… por instinto coloco mi mano en mi pecho, como si eso apaciguara el dolor… pero no lo hace… cada vez se hace mas fuerte… quisiera gritar… pero no lo hago, no quiero preocuparlo… trato de evitar cualquier sonido de dolor que quiera brotar de mi boca… mi mano se aferra a mi pecho mientras la otra a las sabanas… me duele bastante… pero… el dolor se esta yendo poco a poco, quisiera que lo hiciera tan repentinamente como llego, pero no… ya siento el aire entrar a mis pulmones, por fin puedo respirar, aunque en mi pecho aun hay dolor.

"¿Horohoro?" escucho su voz llamándome, se ha dado cuenta que he despertado "¿te sientes bien?" necesito contestarle o se preocupara

"claro…" trato de disimular mi malestar con una sonrisa… ya se esta sosegando el dolor

"¿Por qué despertaste?" se acerca a mí, en su rostro veo preocupación.

"me sentía solo" contesto ampliando mi falsa sonrisa…

Él me sonríe ligeramente, regresa a la cama y se coloca sobre mí, con cuidado de no aplastarme… se acerca y me besa… tan suave como siempre, sabe que de otra forma me asusto y lo rechazo, no es mi intención hacerlo… pero es mera reacción, él dice que es por mi naturaleza…

Sus labios se alejan de mi boca, para posarse en mi cuello mientras siguen bajando poco a poco sin olvidarse de probar todo… comprendo sus intenciones… el dolor a desaparecido pero con el se llevo el sueño… así que supongo que puedo complacerlo… y lo haré.

Continuara…

N/A: Hola que tal… ¿Qué les pareció?... sé que parece un argumento muy usado, y talvez la idea ya ha sido usada, pero verán que será interesante, o al menos eso creo.

Espero sus comentario con ansias por fa dejen reviews me ayudara mucho.

Pd: no se cuanto me tarde en acuatizar este y mi otro fic pero créanme que los acabare ambos.


	2. Chapter 2

------Horohoro------

Han pasado algunos meses desde la primera vez que sentí aquel dolor… últimamente esos malestares se están haciendo mas continuos… Pilica me ha dicho que valla a un doctor… pero ¿que le voy a decir?… han pasado 62 años desde que soy humano y tengo el aspecto de un chico de 20 años… no, ir a ese lugar no es una opción… he tratado de ocultarlo a Len pero creo que ha comenzado a sospechar.

"Horo ya llego el pedido" anuncia Pilica entrando al vivero

Pilica es mi empleada y amiga… es un chica alegre que conocí hace meses, ella también gusta mucho de las flores como yo, es por eso que la contrate… algunos creen que es mi hermana y es que de cierta manera nos parecemos, pero eso es imposible…

"voy enseguida" anuncio.

Como un humano cualquiera necesito trabajar para poder vivir, y a esto me he dedicado durante mucho tiempo, desde antes de ser humano yo adoraba la naturaleza… claro… nací de ella… bueno eso no lo voy a explicar… el caso que con los conocimientos que adquirí durante toda mi vida y un poco de financiamiento de Len… que no se de donde saco el dinero… pude poner un vivero y vender las plantas que aquí produzco…

-------Len-----

Camino por las calles sin rumbo fijo… todas son iguales… todas las ciudades son iguales… Horo y yo cambiamos constantemente de ciudad, él dice que es necesario pues ya que nuestra apariencia no cambia, no podemos pasar muchos años en una misma o la gente comenzaría a sospechar.

Los humanos son estúpidos, le tienen miedo a lo que no comprenden… llevamos algunos meses en esta, Horo ha establecido aquí un vivero, justo como lo hacia en la otra ciudades, vende platas y cosas así… el dice que nada mejor que trabajar honestamente con cosas que te gustan… no sé porque se complica si yo puedo conseguir dinero de forma mas fácil…

Sigo caminando hasta que mis pies me llevan sin pesar justo a la tienda de Horo… supongo que tengo ganas de verlo… así que le haré una visita.

------- Narradora------

El chico de cabellos regaba con sumo cuidado la plantas que crecian en el vivero colocado en la parte de atrás del comercio, pronto esas plantas estarían listas para ser vendidas pero mientras tanto necesitaban un gran cuidado, en su rostro algo mas pálido de lo normal se distinguía el seño fruncido poco común en él, en un momento dado su ceño se acentúa mas y su mano sube a su pecho, su rostro trata de ocultar el dolor que la parecer siente.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" una voz a su espalda lo hace brincar del susto.

"LEN" decía volteando a verlo, una vez mas su amor lo había asustado "te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no hagas eso"

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto sin hacer caso al reclamo del peliazul.

"nada" dijo aun molesto pero tratando de ocultar su dolor, regresando así su atención a lo que hacia con anterioridad.

"parece que algo te duele…" afirmo tomándole del brazo para que volteara nuevamente

"ya te dije que no es nada"

"Horo…" lo llama con tono de advertencia, lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

Horohoro por fin lo mira, no quiere preocuparlo, ni el mismo sabe lo que le pasa como se lo va a explicar a Len.

"solo me duele un poco aquí…" se toca el pecho "debí haberme pegado o algo así" trata de restarle importancia, pero sin mayor ceremonia Len levanta la playera del peliazul y comienza a revisar la parte señalada "¿Qué haces?" pregunta sorprendido

"cuando te golpeas con algo esa parte de tu piel se vuelve morada…" explica fríamente "pero aquí tu piel no esta morada" por fin le baja la playera y lo mira con seriedad "¿me estas ocultando algo?"

El chico de cabellos azules algo afectado lo mira, no sabia que Len pusiera atención en cosas tan mínimas…

"claro que no" responde Horohoro tratando de parecer indignado desviando la mirada.

"no me mientas" advierte el demonio

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"no lo sé… dímelo tu…"

"Horohoro una mujer en la tien…" la chica que había entrado sin previo aviso interrumpió la posible pelea "o lo siento joven Len no sabia que estuviera aquí… espero no haber interrumpido nada"

Len simplemente le lanza una mirada fría, lo hizo, interrumpió, pero no tiene caso reclamarle.

"no te preocupes… no es nada… ¿Qué ocurre Pilica?"

"una señora quiere ver los muestrarios de los arreglos florales, al parecer esta interesada en que decoremos un salón para una fiesta" dice algo emocionada, pues en ese tiempo de eventos ellos ganaban mucho dinero.

"y ¿Por qué no se los muestras tu?" pregunta Len con algo de frialdad

"bueno es que…" trata de hablar pero la mirada de hielo del joven la ponía nerviosa "es que hay mas clientes… y… y bueno… yo no puedo con todos" se sonroja apenada

"no te preocupes, ya voy" anuncia al peliazul haciéndole señas para que la joven salga y esta comprende inmediatamente.

"Horohoro" lo llama con cierta advertencia el demonio, dándole a entender que la discusión no había acabado

"lo sé… te juro que lo discutiremos luego pero no es el momento ni el lugar ahora" dicho esto se sale del vivero

En la tienda, efectivamente como Pilica había dicho, había varios clientes en la mayoría mujeres claro esta, Horo se dirigió ha hablar con la mujer de la recepción mientras Pilica atendía a clientes con encargos menores, como un ramo de flores, o alguna planta en especial.

"no se que escoger… la rosas son hermosa, pero la lilas me fascinan, pero las orquídeas son tan bellas que…" Horo al ver que la mujer no tenia para cuando acabar y la tienda tenia mas clientes y Pilica no se daba abasto prefirió interrumpir

"bueno yo creo que la mejor elección es una flor elegante ya que una recepción así debe ser, además de que el color debe de combinar con el vestido de la novia, no queremos que parezca la piñata ahí verdad" con una sonrisa dulce hizo reír a su clienta

"usted tiene razón, por eso me recomendaron este lugar estoy seguro que usted podrá decorara de forma maravillosa el lugar"

"gracias, pero Pilica es mejor decorando este tipo de eventos"

En ese momento dos chicas más entran a la tienda, mas Pilica ya estaba atendiendo a dos parejas y la señora no dejaba a Horo ni por un momento. Las dos chicas al no verse atendidas de inmediato se dispusieron a irse pero…

"esperen en un momento las atiendo" hablo el peliazul dispuesto a ir con ellas, pero sintió como lo jalaban

"mire este arreglo es hermoso" hablo la señora que aún veía el catalogo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la situación del joven.

Horohoro suspiro resignado, esta vez tendría que dejar ir a los clientes…

"yo las atiendo" una voz fría a su espalda lo sorprendió

"pero Len…" trato de detenerlo pero su novio no le dio tiempo

"no te preocupes… no las espantare" dicho esto el joven se acerco a las chicas que al parecer quedaron fascinadas por el nuevo vendedor.

Ya era la hora de cerrar el local, había sido un día lago, bueno en cuanto a ventas pero muy cansado, por lo regular no tenia tanta gente pero al parecer hoy no fue como siempre.

Únicamente faltaba hacer las cuentas, cosa que se encargaban Pilica, pues Horo no era muy bueno en eso.

"gracias" dijo Horo acercándose a su pareja que había permanecido en silencio recargada junto a la puerta desde que el ultimo de los clientes se fue.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto el demonio sin cambiar de posición

"por haberme ayudado… no tenias que…"

"yo haré todo por ti" dijo sin inmutarse, despegándose de la pared para acercarse a Horo, y así levanto sus manos hasta tomar el rostro del exangel para hacer que bajara la cabeza un poco y poder besarlo… Horohoro era un poco mas alto y corpulento que Len, cosa curiosa tomando en cuenta las actitudes de cada uno.

"bueno si es así… podrías venir diario parece que me das suerte además…" dijo al separarse de su novio "además eres una gran inversión… las chicas compran flores para dárteles…" dijo señalando una esquina donde había un momentos de ramos de variadas flores amontonados, todos con tarjetas que decían: 'eres muy guapo, llámame 974…' o 'para el chico mas lindo que he visto' o un simple 'te amo' y cosas por el estilo "así gano dinero y no pierdo la mercancía…"

Len por su parte solo le dio una mirada fría y alzando las ceja dijo "no pienso volver a soportar eso… no te quiero tanto…" afirmo con una sonrisa burlona

"no es verdad…" afirmo sonriente "si me quieres mucho" dijo como un niño pequeño

El comentario inocente de Horo saco un diminuta sonrisa de Len "te espero afuera" dio un ultimo beso a su ángel y salio del local.

Horohoro permaneció un momento contemplando la puerta por donde había salido Len con una enorme sonrisa, al regresa a la realidad volteo a donde Pilica debía estar haciendo las cuentas, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, Pilica se encontraba recargada en el mostrador con su cabeza entre las manos mirando con ensoñación hacia donde el estaba. Pareciera que estaba en otro mundo.

"¿Pilica?" la llamo preocupado, regresándola de golpe a la realidad

"o perdón" se disculpo mientras volvía a tomar la calculadora y tecleaba unos números

"¿ocurre algo Pilica?"

"no claro que no…" decía mientras seguía con su calculadora, pero de pronto dejo de hacerlo y suspiro algo agobiada "es sólo que…" tenia duda en sus palabras pero luego se animo "sólo que… no sabes cuanta envidia te tengo"

"¿Por qué?" Horo no entendió la razón.

"pues como porque… por Len claro esta"

Eso hizo sonreír a Horo, sabia que la vanidad no era buena, pero no podía evitar sonreír cuando alguien le decía que Len era hermoso.

"es muy hermoso ¿verdad?" pregunto sonriente

"¿Qué?" Contesto algo sorprendida "bueno si… habría que estar ciega para no notarlo… pero no me refiero a eso"

"entonces ¿a qué?" pregunto el ángel sin entender

"pues a ti y a él… dios como quisiera encontrar a alguien como él"

"¿un tipo arrogante, de mal carácter y con poco sentido del humor?"

"si… no… no tonto tampoco me refiero a eso"

"pues entonces no te entiendo nada"

"es solo que cuando vez a Len… si, sin duda no puedes negar su gran atractivo… pero si te fijas bien… él es tan ajeno a todo, como si todo lo que pasara a su alrededor no le importara, la gente, los lugares, la vida, el tiempo… todo… como si nada valiera para él, como si el viviera en otro mundo… no, mas bien como si su mundo tan solo se basara en una cosa"

"¿En qué cosa?" cuestiono

"en ti" dijo sin duda

"¿en mi?"

"si tonto, que no lo habías notado" Horo negó con la cabeza "la forma en que te trata, la forma en que te habla, la forma en que te toca… dios la forma en que te mira… daría todo porque alguien me mirara de la forma en que él te mira a ti"

"¿la forma en que me mira?... ¿Cómo me mira?"

"pues ya sabes…" pero nuevamente negó con la cabeza "pero que tonto eres… deberías ser mas atento a tu alrededor…" una enorme gota apareció en la cabeza de la chica "cuando él te habla no usa ese tonto frió que usa con los demás, y cuando te toca lo hace con una suavidad… como si temiera romperte con un sólo rose de sus manos… y dios cuando te sonríe… de por si eres el único que puede sacarle una sonrisa y esas solo van dirigidas a ti… pero cuando te mira… cuando te mira, pareciera como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera, como si nada mas existirá mas que tu…" sus palabras estaba tan llenas de emoción que comenzaban a asustar a Horo "eres su mundo y su realidad…"

"¿su mundo?" Horohoro aun no asimilaba las palabras, el jamás había notado algo así.

"si alguien me amara con la devoción que él te ama a ti… créeme que jamás me alejaría de esa persona…" dicho esto regreso su atención a los cálculos que antes hacia… dejando a un Horo muy pensativo.

---------Horohoro--------

Su mundo… ¿soy su mundo?... no lo sé… nunca me había puesto a reflexionar sobre eso… a mi me basta con amarlo, y que él me permita amarlo… las palabras de Pilica sin duda me alegran, pero a la vez me preocupan… yo hice varias locuras con tal de estar a su lado… y lo hice porque de repente y sin que yo me diera cuenta el se volvió mi mundo.

Por fin cerramos la tienda, ha sido un día largo y algo cansado… sumando a eso el dolor no ha cesado, debo decir que si ha disminuido, lo bastante para hacerlo soportable pero no ha cesado.

Lo veo, se encuentra en la acera frente a la tienda, mira sin mirar a la gente que pasa, no parece darle importancia a nada. Pilica tiene razón en algo… a él no le importa en los mas mínimo el mundo de los humanos.

"nos vamos" digo al llegar frente a él extendiéndole mi mano.

"esta bien" contesta él tomando mi mano.

Se perfectamente que a él no le gusta caminar de esta forma, pero a mi si, me agrada mucho sentir su presencia, y caminar de la mano con él, así que a Len solo que queda complacerme. Algunas personas aun nos miran como si fuéramos bichos raros… pero ya me he acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas, confieso que al principio no sabia el porque de ellas, pero después deje de darles importancia.

Cuando camino con él, por lo regular son paseos muy silenciosos, él no es un gran conversador… pero a mi no me molesta, de hecho disfruto eso, su presencia me basta para sentirme completo, a veces me pregunto ¿en que momento me volví tan dependiente de él?... ¿cuando comencé amarlo de esta manera?...

Supongo… supongo que fue hace mucho, mucho antes de convertirme en humano.

Hace un poco mas de 62 años humanos yo no era lo que ahora soy, no era tan débil ni tan vulnerable, de hecho era poderoso e inmortal… era un ángel orgullosamente uno de los 5 grandes, con miles de años humanos de vida… nací del sufrimiento de la naturaleza, y era mi misión cuidarla.

Mi misión era cuidarla, al principio era fácil después de todos los humanos la respetaban y solo tomaban de ella lo que les era necesario, sin embargo al ir "evolucionando", si a eso se le puede llamar evolución, ellos se volvieron mas ambiciosos, y su respeto a la naturaleza se volvió nulo… la avaricia y el egoísmo que en el hombre crecía al desarrollarse lo que ellos llaman la ciencia los volvió ingratos, y comenzaron a destruir la naturaleza que durante tanto tiempo los resguardó sin pedir nada a cambio.

Mi trabajo dejo de ser fácil… comencé a necesitar ayuda… pero mas que nada venganza… curioso que los humanos nunca capten el mensaje, sin embargo el provocar desastres no era algo que me satisficiera… sobre todo por el hecho de que no servían de nada, el hombre no cambiaba…

Bien… supongo que narrar todo eso no tiene necesidad, después de todo fue hace mucho tiempo… o por lo menos ahora como humano así me parece ya que antes ese tiempo tan solo habría sido un suspiro en la eternidad.

-----Flash Back (Horo)----

Recuerdo a la perfección aquel día. Me encontraba deambulado por un hermoso bosque… condenado a la muerte… camine hasta que encontrarme a un viejo amigo, un viejo roble con mas de 500 años… era enorme e imponente, pero pronto dejaría de existir.

Lo toque para asi poder hablar con él.

"Hola… ¿Cómo estas?" le pregunte "¿Tienes miedo?" sonreí al escuchar su respuesta, aun conservaba su sentido del humor, aun así me sentía culpable al no poder ayudarlo "perdóname" le digo "no te pude ayudar" note una enorme calma en él, no odiaba a quienes pronto lo eliminarían… curioso pero admirable… estaba preparado para morir

Cerré mis ojos y me concentre, el viento comienzo a soplar con algo de velocidad, moviendo las hojas del viejo roble y las de sus hermanos a su alrededor, aquel viento se volvió un poco mas fuerte, llevando en él el polen de aquello viejos árboles. El viento lo dispersara en otro lugar y sus retoños podrán vivir… de eso yo me encargaría.

"perdón..." dije con un nudo en la garganta "pero no puedo hacer nada mas", me sonrieron… ellos me sonrieron y me dijeron que no me preocupará.

Me aleje del lugar lentamente, mientras oía como las maquinas que los humanos habían diseñado para facilitar su trabajo tumbaban lentamente a toda la vida de aquel bosque que durante siglos fue cobijo y fuente de alimentos de los humanos. Me dolió… me dolió mucho.

Llovía… llovía bastante, era casi una tormenta… la naturaleza lloraba… esos eran lo sentimientos de la naturaleza, esos eran mis sentimientos.

Sentí como una criatura se colocaba en mi pecho y me abrazaba… o al menos lo intentaba, pues sus pequeñas manos no me permitían rodearme.

"Koloro" lo llame con dulzura y lo abrase, el era un espíritu de la naturaleza, uno de los tantos espíritus a mi servicio.

Como todo espíritu de la naturaleza el también siente el dolor de esta.

"no te preocupes… todo estará bien" le digo tratando de consolarlo "vamonos ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí" con estas palabras parece que le recordé algo

"kururu" me dijo separándose de mi "ku ku ru"

"¿Para que me quiere ver Anna?" le pregunte extrañado, Anna rara vez me pedía algo.

"kuku ruru" me responde

"pero siempre que quiere verme es para regañarlo o para mandarme hacer algo" le confesé algo molesto "ella me usa de esclavo"

"kururu" me regaña…

"ya sé dile que no me encontraste, o no mejor dile que estoy muy ocupado o que…"

"los ángeles no deben mentir" oí una fría voz a mi espalda, la voltee a ver con una sonrisa afectada. "y menos hacer que sus servidores mientan por ellos… lo sabes"

"lo siento Anna pero es que…" trato de explicar al ver la hermosa figura del ángel rubio frente a mi.

"sabemos que no estas de animo" la voz conocida de mi amigo me sorprendió "pero necesitamos tu ayuda"

"Yoh" sonreí al verlo aun lado mió

"es horrible" dijo Anna mirando el horizonte viendo caer árbol tras árbol

"lo sé" respondí triste "pero nosotros no tenemos la fuerza… mas bien no tenemos el derecho de intervenir"

"lo siento" me dijo yoh sabiendo de antemano que yo sentía el sufrimiento de la naturaleza

"tu siempre me dice que todo estará bien… ahora es lo que quiero creer" de forma forzada sonreí a mi amigo

"veras que así es" el me sonríe igual mientras me abraza de forma cariñosa "todo estará bien" no sé por que pero el siempre lograba relajarme.

Un poco mas calmado por fin pregunte

"y ¿para que me necesitan?"

"un demonio poderoso se encuentra en la tierra…" soltó de pronto la rubia

"oh…" no entendí que tenia que ver conmigo, atrapar demonio no era mi trabajo "bueno pues… que mal… ¿no?" dije aun sin saber que me pedirían

"últimamente los demonios abundan mas por la tierra y es comprensible por que el numero de humanos a aumentado, sin embargo casi siempre los demonios permanecen en grupos, así son mas fuertes y nosotros no podemos controlarlos a todos… sin embargo este en especial es muy fuerte pero por alguna razón esta solo, no parece haber mas demonios a su alrededor" explico Anna

"oh" no supe que mas decir

"nos confunde esa actitud, no sabemos que pretende, de cualquier forma pensamos que lo mejor es regresarlo al inframundo…" me dijo Yoh

"es un peligro potencial, encerrarlo es lo mejor"

"¿los demonios vienen del inframundo no?... ellos escapan de él y llegan a la tierra… si este ya esta aquí quien dice que no volverá a escapar de él"

"que eliminaremos su cuerpo, su esencia será la que regrese al infierno"

"Oh" exclame al entender.

Tanto los demonios como los ángeles son inmortales por el hecho de que los años jamás los mataran, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser eliminados… al principio tanto ángeles como demonios tan solo permanecían como espíritus vigilantes, rondaban la tierra sin ser vistos por los humanos, pero con el correr de los años y la evolución del hombre, esto cambio, ambas parte lograron tener la suficiente fuerza para materializarse en la tierra, sin embargo a nosotros se nos prohibió hacerlo a menos de que la situación en realidad lo requiriera, cosa contraria con los demonios, los cuales vieron mayor facilidad en controlar humanos si permanecerán materializados, a tal punto que dejaron de manifestarse como espíritus para estar materializados todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo esto tiene su problema, lo espiritual sigue las reglas de lo espiritual y lo físico las reglas de lo físico… y aunque nuestro tiempo es infinito aun materializados, podemos ser heridos… si un ser espiritual se materializa como humano entonces este será tan susceptible como estos…y podrá morir… su esencia o alma será tratada como la de un humana, será juzgada y mandada al lugar que merecen, ya sea cielo o infierno.

Sin embargo herir a un demonio o a un ángel no es tan fácil para un humano normal, aun como humanos los ángeles y demonios son poderosos, así que es casi un hecho es que le única forma de herir a un ángel es que sea atacado por un demonio y viceversa.

"¿y para que me necesitan?" por fin pregunte

"es muy poderoso… demasiado, hemos enviado a ángeles guardianes fuertes y han fallado"

"¿los mató?" me sentí angustiado ante la noticia

"no… lograron escapar… pero sus cuerpos físicos quedaron muy dañados… no podrán materializarse por un tiempo"

"pero al menos esta bien" dije algo calmado

"hemos investigado, es un Tao…"

"¿un Tao?" no sabia quienes eran ellos

"son una familia de demonios muy poderosos… sin embargo ellos detestan a los humanos, y jamás escapan a la tierra. En Tao y su familia prefieren permanecer en el infierno torturando las almas de los humanos…" habló Anna muy sería

"son demonios poderosos y temiendos sin embargo al parecer tiene honor y siguen las reglas del infierno" completo Yoh… era común que hicieran eso

"si es un Tao… ¿Qué hace aquí?... y ¿Cómo saben que es un Tao?"

"la marca de nacimiento es característica de esa familia… y ese es el problema no sabemos que hace en la tierra"

"¿a atacado alguien?"

"te he dicho que los Tao detestan a los humanos, jamás se rebajaría a estar cerca de ellos"

"entonces… ¿Por qué quieren matarlo?... según veo no ha hecho nada"

"explícate" Pidió Anna comenzando a exasperarse

"pues si… se supone que nosotros protegemos el mundo humano de sus males… pero este demonio en particular no parece un peligro…" hubo un momento de silencio cuando

"¡¡¡¡Sabia que no debíamos pedírselo a él!" reclamo Anna a Yoh

"espera Annita… no te enojes" dijo sonriendo con la tranquilidad que siempre lo había caracterizado "yo le explico" dicho eso me miro "Horo, sabemos que este demonio llego a la tierra con un grupo algo peligroso, y después se separo de ellos, el problemas es que no sabemos si eso será parte de un plan o algo así, el grupo en cuestión ya ha hecho varios destrozos y no queremos que alguien tan poderoso como dicho demonio se les vuelva a unir… creemos que es mejor no tomar riesgos"

"pero ¿Por qué yo?"

"porque eres de los mas poderosos" suspiro "sé que no te gusta pelear, no es tu forma de ser… pero el hecho es que eres muy fuerte… no queremos que mas salgan heridos…" tenían razón, no me gustaba pelear con demonios, pero sabia hacerlo, y si, siendo uno de los 5 grandes era fuerte, además no quería otros ángeles salieran heridos solo por que yo no quería pelear.

"muy bien lo haré… solo dígame donde esta"

Lo encontré cerca de un acantilado. Parecía estar viendo algo ahí… no se que era, pero me daba la espalda… no había ningún humano cerca, así que decidí materializarme. Él al parece noto mi presencia al hacerlo pues volteo a verme.

"Hola" salude al verlo "mi nombre es Horohoro ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

Los ojos dorados de aquel demonio se clavaron en mi, parecía como si no entendiera lo que yo hacia. Pronto lo vi sacar un arma… creo que a él le gustaba ir al grano.

-----fin del flash back----

Continuara…

N/A: bueno, esta es la continuación… la iba a hacer mas grande pero ya se me hacia mucho. Además no quiero aburrirlos, aun no se ven bien claras las cosas pero eso mejorara.

Por fa manden review, eso me anima, siento no poder contestarlos aquí. (tengo entendido que esta prohibido), pero los leo y me animan a escribir. Ah y que no se me olvide agradecer lo que ya mandaron, gracias me alegra que le guste.

Gracias x leer y hasta luego.

Pd: a Maki Tasui ya te deje mi opinión, me gustan mucho tus fics y Faye-BurningDeep aun no acabo de leerlos todos pero pronto te dejare mi opinión (disculpa es que la escuela no me da mucho tiempo libre)

Pd2: si tienen algún pregunta o comentario con gusto le responderé a todos lo lectores.

Pd3: ya no cheque la ortografía y menos si se me fueron letras así que me disculpo por eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Niños jugando, mascotas corriendo libres, personas sentadas en las bancas leyendo o conversando con otras, todo lo típico de un parque… a pesar de que el sol ya se había escondido tras el horizonte ese lugar en especial aun estaba lleno y eso era fácil de entender pues la vacaciones de verano había comenzado una semana antes, y el alumbrado del lugar era maravilloso.

En especial, junto a un fuente se ve un grupo de niños corriendo sin parar, pero no lo hacían sin sentido, perseguían a un escurridizo peli-azul que reía sin parar. Muy cerca de ahí, en una banca un chico de cabello violetas leía un libro cómodamente, pues como ya había dicho la iluminación del lugar era perfecta, sin embargo de vez en vez echaba una mirada para cuidar a la persona mas importante para él.

---------Ren--------

Él es todo lo contrario a mí, mientras yo soy oscuridad él es Luz, si yo soy el mal, él es el bien… aun así daría todo por él… daría mi vida por él… es irónico y lo sé, cualquiera que me hubiera conocido en aquel tiempo en que era un demonio temido, jamás hubiera apostado a que cambiaria todo por estar con él… con un ángel.

-----Flash Back (Ren)----

Pertenezco a un familia muy poderosa de demonios, los Tao, el infierno es nuestro hogar… y ningún Tao jamás se rebajaría a venir al mundo de lo humanos… ellos son seres mucho muy inferiores a nosotros que solo merecen sufrir…

Pero yo era diferente… aunque había sido criado de la misma forma que cualquier Tao, y crecí repudiando a los humanos… aun así… era diferente.

Talvez era inconformidad, talvez rebeldía, talvez anhelos de otras cosas… o talvez aquel sentimiento de vació y soledad que siempre me embargaba aunque estuviera acompañado… pero yo no quería permanecer toda mi existencia en el inframundo.

No me mal entiendan, no era que yo quisiera convivir con lo humanos, o que quisiera conquistar su mundo… en realidad yo no comparto los sueños de gloria y poder de los demonios que vienen al mundo humano para tratar de conquistarlo… después de todo, yo para que querría conquistar a criaturas tan vulgares como los humanos, a mi de que me serviría… sin embargo…

Supongo que esto se explica mejor con una pregunta ¿alguna vez has sentido que no sabes a que has venido al mundo?... pues yo lo sentía desde que nací… mi familia es especialista en torturar almas humanas… incluso llegue sentir lastima (contadas con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en que lo sentí, claro esta) por algunas almas que llegaban a las manos de mi familia… acepto que aprendí a disfrutar de aquella tortura al principio, pero pasado un tiempo, no podía concebir que mi razón de ser solo fuera esa… ¿acaso tenia que pasar toda mi vida (que no era un corto lapso) haciendo eso?... y fue entonces que deje de disfrutarlo… cada día era tedioso y rutinario… los días pasaban uno igual al otro, y el vació cada vez se hacia mas grande.

Fue ahí cuando conocía a Hao… él era… no sabría como definirlo… pero de algo estoy seguro… su naturaleza no es la misma que la de un demonio, pero de algo no hay duda… es muy poderoso... aunque claro, ese no es el caso… bien, retomando el tema, Hao se encontraba reclutando demonios poderosos ¿Para qué…?... pues… él solía decir que la Era de los demonios había llegado, y que era justo el ellos reinaran los tres mundos (El de los ángeles, el de los humanos y el de los demonios)… con ese ideal sin duda consiguió tener muchos seguidores… aunque a decir verdad… yo jamás he creído que esas sean sus intenciones verdaderas… aun así era perfecto…

Como ya dije, yo nunca compartí los ideales de Hao, pero es bien sabido que intentar escapar del infierno solo era un suicidio… y ahí es donde Hao entra, como también ya dije, ese sujeto era poderoso… mucho, tanto que era capaz de derrotar al guardián y abrir la puertas del infierno sin siquiera cansarse. Y fue así como salí del infierno. Dure un tiempo con él grupo de Hao, pero al no compartir los ideales, decidí separarme de ellos al poco tiempo.

Durante algunos años vague por el mundo solo… y lo peor de todo… aun con aquel vació del que tanto había intentado deshacerme… durante ese tiempo fui atacado por varios ángeles… cosa que no fue sorpresa pues Hao me había advertido que así sería… sin duda eran fuertes pero no lo suficiente para siquiera hacerme cosquillas… y fue entonces cuando lo mandaron a él.

Ya había notado que cada vez mandaban alguien más poderoso… pero nunca imagine que mandarían a uno de los cinco grandes, aunque claro en ese momento no sabía que lo era.

Me encontraba deambulando por un bosque solitario… o al menos eso parecía pues en dos días no había encontrado a un humano cerca. Entre mi caminata me encontré con un acantilado, era enorme y me permitía ver un paisaje realmente hermoso, sin duda en el infierno no había nada siquiera que se comparara a aquello… acepto que me quede admirándolo, y sentí algo de celos de los humanos… a ellos les pertenecía un mundo hermoso y no sabían apreciarlo.

Fue hay cuando lo sentí, una gran energía espiritual se acercaba a mi… sonreí para mi mismo… parecía que esta vez si me iba divertir. Me quede quieto donde estaba. Solo tenia que esperar a que me atacara pesando que me daría una gran sorpresa… como lo habían hecho los anteriores… pero tal ataque, nunca llego… la energía se quedo quieta a algunos pasos de mi espalda… ¿Por qué no me ataco?... ¿acaso se dio cuenta que ya lo esperaba?... aun me encontraba tratando de pensar las cosas cuando sentí una leve deformación en su energía… se había materializado… pero tampoco ataco.

Decidí darle la cara… si el no me atacaba entonces yo lo haría… sin embargo al voltear me encontré en su rostro una expresión que jamás pensé que alguien me podría dirigir a mi… me sonreía… me estaba sonriendo el muy idiota, pero como si eso no fuese suficiente el imbécil tuvo que hablar

"Hola" saludo "mi nombre es Horohoro ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" y me sonrió aun más.

¿Qué clase de ataque era ese? Me pregunte… ni siquiera me había tocado pero mi cuerpo reacciono de una manera extraña… ¿Qué era aquella sensación en el estomago que no me dejaba tranquilo?, era como si algo se moviera dentro de él… confieso que no era una sensación desagradable, sin embargo si extraña a mi… jamás en mi vida había sentido algo así.

Aun sin comprender bien el mecanismo del ataque que aquel ser me mando decidí sacar mi arma para enfrentarlo. Me coloque en posición de batalla esperando a que volviera a atacarme, más él solo me miro extrañado y luego agrego:

"bueno supongo que quieres terminar esto rápidamente" hablo de forma infantil retirando su sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza "bien entonces" suspiro para después comenzar a buscar algo (o al menos eso me pareció a mi) entre sus ropas "prepare algo para decirte antes de venir… pero creo que se me perdió" dejo de buscar "KORORO" tan rápido como grito una criatura pequeña apareció a su lado "¿recuerdas que era la que iba a decir?" pregunto ya ignorándome a mi

"Kuru Kuru…" recuerdo que ese era el sonido que ese pequeño espíritu emitía, por mi parte no entendía nada, pero aquel ángel parecía entenderlo a la perfección.

"ah… si tienes razón…" le sonrió a su pequeño amigo "que haría yo sin ti"

Yo no había despegado los ojos de aquel ser, pero él parecía haberse olvidado completamente de mi.

"bien…" dijo por fin viéndome a mi "Como ya dije mi nombre es Horohoro y tengo la misión de detenerte…" termino señalándome con el dedo… se hizo un silencio largo "¿Qué no me vas a contestar…?"

¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí?

"no te vas a defender…"

Bien, para esos momento yo casi explotaba de furia y es que sólo había dos opciones o se estaba burlando de mi… o bien ese ángel era demasiado estúpido… sin embargo, el tenia un poder mucho mayor a los ángeles anteriores… no podía ser que alguien tan poderoso fuera tan tonto ¿verdad?... así que solo quedaba la opción de estarse burlando… y ya harto de la situación, lo ataque…

Me lance en dirección a él en un ataque rápido aunque solo era una prueba, él lo esquivo con facilidad.

"oye…" me reclamo "aun no terminaba de hablar" sin escuchar lo que decía volví atacarlo, pero esta vez continuamente mas el sujeto esquivaba cada uno de los golpes… "oye entiendo que estés enojado…" dijo aun esquivándome "yo tampoco estaría contento si alguien mandara a alguien a atacarme…" lance un golpe con mi lanza a su estomago pero nuevamente lo evadió "pero creo que lo mejor es hablar para resolver este problema con mayor inteligencia… y de una forma menos cansada…" por mi vida que era muy bueno esquivando.

Por primera vez alguien en serio me estaba sacando de mis casillas y es que ese idiota no paraba de hablar, que no se daba cuenta que yo no quería hablar, solo deshacerme de él.

"bueno… siquiera dime tu nombre…" pidió mientras volvía a evitar uno de mis ataques "… no me gusta no saber contra quien peleo" bien… ya basta de juegos esta vez ya era enserio… me tenia harto "oye… me acabo de dar cuenta de algo…" dijo sorprendido, mientras una vez mas, evitaba mis golpes aunque con mayor dificultad "talvez eres un demonio mudo" me quede estático… ¿demonios mudos?... eso era lo mas estúpido que había escuchado

Me quede quieto justo donde había intentado dar el ultimo golpe, mientras que él llego unos cuantos pasos delante de mi producto de la evasión de dicho golpe… ¿en realidad ese ángel se estaba burlando de mí?... y es que para burla ya era mucho.

"oye lo siento… en serio que no se me había ocurrido…" se disculpo, y por dios, que parecía apenado, agacho la mirada agobiado por su 'descubrimiento' "con razón estabas tan enojado… debe ser horriblemente molesto que alguien este hable y hable y pidiéndote que contestes cuando tu no puedes…" se inclino para pedir perdón "fui muy insensible al no pensar en tus limitaciones…" siguió disculpándose un rato pero…

A mi ya me había llenado los zapatos de piedritas… quien se creía ese idiota para venir aquí, amenazándome con que me va a detener y luego no dejar de hablar como imbécil, no pelea como se debe y aparte disculparse porque dizque que estaba 'mudo'. Pues que se enterase que yo no era la burla de nadie.

"¡¡¡Ya cállate!!!" grite justo en el momento donde me lance para atacarlo, él aun seguía distraído disculpándose, que cuando se dio cuenta le fue imposible evadir el ataque… lo mande a volar mas unos árboles con los que choco de espaldas detuvieron su avance.

"!!!auch¡¡¡" se quejo al levantarse… "oye no es justo…" dijo enojado "yo estaba desprevenido, no se vale que me ataques así" sacudió las hojas de los árboles que había quedado enredadas en su ropa "me dolió ¿sabes?" de pronto se quedo quieto mirándome "oye…" me reclamo con enfado infantil "oye tu no eres mudo…"

"y ¿Qué quieres?... ¿Qué te de un premio por tu grandioso descubrimiento?" pregunte sarcástico perdiendo la paciencia

"te estuve hablando todo el tiempo y no me respondiste… es de mala educación dejar a alguien hablando solo" parecía más molesto por eso que por el golpe que le di "yo solo trataba de hacer conversación no tenia porque actuar tan frió… yo solo trataba de ser amigable"

"Cállate" lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera seguir parloteando "yo no necesito que seas amigable conmigo… dijiste que venia a detenerme ¿no?... pues eso haz y deja de estar hablando de tantas estupideces que solo provocas que me den mas ganas de patearte el trasero" nuevamente me puse en posición de combate

Él me miraba enfadado… parecía que mis palabras lo habían hecho exasperar.

"Eso me saco por tratar de ser amable…" extendió su mano y una extraña luz comenzó a salir de ella, pareciese estar formándose algo "pero ya no… se acabo el Horohoro bueno que todos quieren…" de pronto la luz dejo de destellar dejando ver la figura de una espada… pero no una espada normal… una de hielo "ya me hiciste enojar"

Y sin que ni siquiera lo preverá me ataco… era muy rápido… mucho muy rápido. Apenas logre defenderme del golpe con su espada interponiendo mi arma en el golpe, aun así logro moverme lejos.

"no me agrada pelear" dijo con una seriedad contrastante con su anterior actitud "pero tú no quisiste otra salida" y nuevamente me ataco

La intensidad de la batalla aumentaba con el pasado el tiempo… sin duda jamás me había enfrentado aun ángel de ese nivel, al principio los ataques eran parejos, pero si eso se alargaba mucho yo no sería capaz de resistir, no había descansado en varios días, ni tampoco probado alimento… era un demonio, si, pero en ese estado físico era vulnerable ante alguien tan poderoso.

Me encontraba ya cansado, el ángel comenzaba a acertar cada golpe, pues cada vez se me hacia mas difícil protegerme. En un momento dado ambos nos detuvimos. No dijimos nada, solo nos observábamos uno al otro, me di cuenta que ese seria el ataque final… mi condición física ya estaba deteriorada, mi respiración era agitada y mis movimientos se habían vuelto torpes con el paso de la pelea, el solo necesitaba acertar un buen golpe y yo quedaría indefenso, y como si eso no fuera lo peor, estaba el hecho de la desigualdad de condiciones, por su parte, él no lucia cansado, su respiración tenia un ritmo tranquilo, nada agitada, sus movimientos no eran torpes al contrario conforme avanzaba la pelea estos se volvían mas rápidos y certeros. Mi orgullo no me permitía rendirme pero la mayor probabilidad estaba en que yo fuera el perdedor de la pelea. No podía resignarme pero tampoco podía ganar, ¿Qué hacer?...

Mis pensamientos volaban en búsqueda de alguna solución mas no se me ocurría nada… perdería… y fue cuando ese pensamiento cruzo mi mente cuando sucedió lo mas extraño posible. Él también parecía analizar la situación, me miraba fijamente sin perder ni un detalle de mis movimientos, tanto, que comenzó a caminar lentamente paso a paso, como si buscara cual fuera el punto exacto donde mi defensa disminuía, cual era el punto exacto donde tendría que acertar el ultimo golpe… si… el también sabia que solo necesitaba uno para ganar. Pero ¿Dónde? Era su pregunta… su concentración en mi era tanta que el muy estúpido no vio donde pisaba y como si de un mal chiste se tratara piso una piedra que al parecer no estaba bien sostenida al piso la cual lo hizo resbalar. Lo mas increíble fue que… ¿recuerdan que les dije que me encontraba cerca de un acantilado? pues el idiota fue a dar justo ahí… se callo por el borde del acantilado…

¿así de fácil había sido?... digo, ningún ser vivo podría sobrevivir a eso, por reflejo camine al borde del acantilado tratando de encontrar el cuerpo que debía ser inerte para ese tiempo, para mi sorpresa no encontré nada… su cuerpo no estaba ahí…

"es una gran caída…no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo" escuche una voz a mi lado que me sorprendió de sobremanera, al voltear pude ver la figura del ángel con el que había estado peleando, al verlo tan cerca mi reacción de inmediato fue alejarme, pero olvide el pequeño detalle de que estaba a un lado del acantilado y sin remedio caí, sin embargo reaccione lo bastante rápido como para lograr sostenerme de la orilla del acantilado.

"oye deberías ser mas cuidadoso… créeme no querrás caer por ahí" dijo mientras se inclino para quedar mas a mi nivel

"¿Cómo demonios sobreviviste a eso?" pregunte olvidándome de donde estaba

"soy ángel… ¿recuerdas?" y de repente de su espalda salio una resplandor plateado que desapareció tan rápido como apareció "tengo alas… las alturas no me molestan en lo mas mínimo…" claro, que tonto, olvide que el no era un mortal, el tenia alas y claro era natural que no las mostrara, era bien sabido que las alas de un ángel eran su punto débil, si bien cuando las mostraban eran capaces de sacar todo su poder, si estas eran dañadas o destruidas el ángel sufriría el mismo destino que sus alas "¿y tu?" su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos

"¿yo qué?"

"¿tienes alas?"

"claro que no, no soy…" y antes de que pudiera seguir sentí unas manos posándose en mis muñecas

"entonces déjame que te ayude" no tuve tiempo de impedir que me tocara, pero pude ver en su rostro una mueca de desagrado que desapareció rápidamente, después me levanto sin problema, y solo vasto con que mis pies tocaran el piso para que con gran velocidad me soltara, como si le repudiara mi contacto.

"si tanto te desagrado no debiste ayudarme" dije en vez de un gracias al sentirme ofendido por sus anteriores expresiones.

"¿eh?... no te entiendo" respondió curioso.

"terminemos con eso" dije enfadado atacándolo sin previo aviso, golpe a golpe sentía que mis energías volvían por culpa de aquel enojo que me había causado el rechazo del ángel, mi ataque se volvía mas veloz y mas certero, ahora era yo quien acertaba mas golpes, sin embargo el no había dado ninguno desde que lo comencé a atacar… raro teniendo en cuenta que aun así el estaba en mejores condiciones que yo… ahora que lo pensaba el solo se estaba defendiendo no atacando… ¿Por qué?.

Detuve mi ataque para poder estudiarlo mejor… él se quedo en silencio en posición defensiva… note algo… la espada con la que me había atacado momentos antes ya no estaba en sus manos… sus manos… desde mi ataque el no había usado sus manos para nada, se defendía con los brazos o las piernas pero sus manos no las estaba utilizando.

Tome una piedra del piso y con toda mi fuerza se la tire, él, como lo esperaba, lo detuvo con sus manos, sin embargo tan pronto tomo aquella piedra la tiro con una mueca de dolor… pareciera que la piedra le había quemado… pero dudaba que fuera la piedra la responsable de eso.

Sin mayor ceremonia me acerque a él cosa que lo dejo sorprendido y cuando estuve cerca de él tome sus muñecas a la fuerza para que mostrara sus manos, para mi asombro, estas estaban bastante quemadas, rojizas y llenas de ampollas.

"podrías soltarme… por favor" me pidió de forma queda. Levante la cara para poder observar su rostro, el era un poco mas alto que yo, parecía dolorido. "por favor" repitió viéndome a los ojos. Mi mirada se dirigió a donde yo tenía mis manos, las abrí poco a poco para soltar los brazos del ángel, y justo el lugar donde mis manos se posaban para aprisionarlo estaba completamente rojos… su piel estaba quemada de forma seria, y mi toque era el culpable, rápidamente me aleje de él.

"Somos lados contrarios de la vida… es natural que no podamos tocarnos… tu aura de demonio es mas fuerte que la mía… de lo contrario y si yo te mostrara mis alas yo seria quien te causaría daño, aunque por la intensidad de tu aura apostaría que tampoco los humanos pueden tocarte sin ser quemados" su sonrisa triste me desconcertaba.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿eh?"

"¿Por qué me ayudaste si sabias que te harías daño?" pregunte desconcertado

"yo…" se sonrojo "es que soy algo olvidadizo… no lo recordaba" comenzó a reír apenado."y no creí que fuera para tanto…además tu parecías cansado y creí que sería difícil salir por ti mismo"

"¿puedes pelear así?" pregunte dudoso.

"este…" se quedo pensando un momento "no lo sé… pero supongo que tengo que intentarlo" después me sonrió despreocupado "no te preocupes daré lo mejor de mi" y aun con sonrisa en la boca se coloco en posición defensiva… iba a esperar mi ataque… el no iba a atacar.

Lo observe… era un ángel, si… era idiota y desesperante, si… era mi enemigo, si… pero por muy imbécil que sea el idiota tenia ganada esta batalla, y solo por ayudarme, aunque yo no haya pedido esa ayuda, era que sus posibilidades se habían reducido, el ganar de esa forma no tenia mucho honor… y aunque mi familia era de demonios, el honor era una tradición…

"Por que mejor no te largas y vuelves cuando estés mejor… el ganarte de esa forma no tiene caso" y sin esperar respuesta me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar

"oye no…" oi su voz detrás de mi "espera" pero como no le hice caso me siguió "no puedes irte, que no vez que tengo que derrotarte no puedo regresar con Anna con las manos vacías"

"pues entonces no regreses… solo deja de molestarme"

"claro que eso jamás pasara… que no vez que Anna sabe todo… nunca me perdonara por no haber cumplido mi misión" el Hablaba de esa persona como si le tuviera miedo… un miedo mayor que a todo

"No se quien es Anna y no me importa lo que haga, y no me estés siguiendo"

"no te estoy siguiendo, pero es que Anna…" Antes de que pudiera seguir con sus tonterías y nuevamente lance una piedra a el, como lo esperaba la atrapo pero nuevamente volvió a soltarla de forma rápida.

"¿piensas ganar me sin usar tus manos?"

"bueno yo…"

"no me subestimes"

"no lo hago es solo que Anna"

"¿Qué Anna es un demonio o algo así?... pareciera que le tienes mucho miedo"

"es peor que un demonio… es… es… es Anna" dijo como si de una revelación divina se tratara, cosa que hizo que una gota resbalara por mi frente… ese chico si que era tonto

"que profundo" dije con sarcasmo mientras me sentaba en el piso recargándome en un árbol, estaba cansado y ya había notado que seguir caminando no iba a impedir que ese ángel me siguiera "mira no me interesa lo que hagas, pero no deseo pelear con alguien que desde el primer momento esta en desventaja"

"bueno pero tampoco puedo regresar así" dijo el también sentándose en el suelo un tanto alejado de mi "¿Qué haré mientras tanto?"

"no lo sé… no me importa, solo no me molestes" y dicho esto solo escuche un largo suspiro, durante bastante tiempo nos mantuvimos así… callados sin decirnos nada, pero juntos.

Por mi parte perdía mi mirada en cualquier cosa que no fuera él… mientras él… pues no sé ya dije que no lo estaba observando. Así bajo la tranquilidad de aquel bosque mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse… estaba agotado… necesitaba dormir un poco… pero no podía hacerlo, mucho menos teniendo al enemigo tan cerca.

"deberías descansar" su voz logro despertarme un poco… por fin voltee a verlo y fue una imagen curiosa, se encontraba justo en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado, solo que ahora estaba cruzado de piernas, y en sus manos jugaban dos ardillas mientras que en sus hombros descansaban algunas aves… era como si todos los animales disfrutaran con su presencia. "desde hace rato note que luces cansado… pienso que deberías dormir" opino sin siquiera verme, solo jugueteando con los animales a su alrededor

"y quedar vulnerable al enemigo" conteste irónico

"si es por mi no te preocupes… jamás atacaría a alguien desprevenido" contesto tranquilo, para después continuar "estar materializado es cansado, después de todo tienes que seguir las reglas de lo físico… respirar, comer, caminar… dormir… aun siendo ángel si permanezco mucho tiempo de esta forma también me cansare, así que no debes sentirte apenado por tener que hacerlo"

"no es pena lo que siento… pero soy un demonio y aun que no me tuviera que preocupar por ti, hay muchos mas seres que quieren mi cabeza y disfrutarían el encontrarme dormido…" sonreí con cinismos "dormir no es un lujo que pueda darme" lo observe un momento mientras el parecía razonar mis palabras, de pronto el me sonrió

"si eso te preocupa no debes temer… yo vigilare tus sueños… yo te protegeré"

De pronto lo sentí de nuevo… aquel extraño ataque que el tonto hacia… aquel que lograba que mi estomago reaccionara de forma extraña como si algo revoloteara en el, pero esta vez no solo era eso, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban.

"¿Qué tipo de ataque es ese?" pregunte con enojo, no me gustaba esa sensación… era muy rara

"¿Qué ataque?" contesto desorientado "yo no te he atacado… como te voy a atacar si acabo de decirte que yo te iba a proteger" luego de eso se me acerco un poco "tu tranquilo que yo te voy a proteger" no se que extraño poder tendrían sus palabras ni porque de repente los parpados me pesaron tanto, pero de pronto un calido sentimiento me recorrió y como si de algún somnífero se tratara me quede dormido

¿Saben? En realidad eso fue patético de mi parte y es que era ilógico que yo confiara en él, que solo por sus palabras yo reaccionara con tanta tranquilidad y es que nunca nadie me había dicho eso, ni mi familia, y es que entre los demonios solo tu podías protegerte tu supervivencia, se trataba de rascarse con tus propias uñas si acaso querías vivir. Pero… me sentí tan tranquilo, y el de pronto me dio una confianza extraña que me deje llevar.

Dormí… y mucho, como nunca en mi vida…

¿Cuánto tiempo paso?... no lo sé… cuando vives tanto como yo no eres tan consiente de algo como eso, solo se que descanse… mi cuerpo ya no se sentía pesado, y mis ojos ya no se cerraban. De pronto recordé que es lo que habia pasado antes de dormir, mire a mi alrededor buscando al extraño sujeto que se supone me "protegería" (como si yo necesitara protección) pero solo encontré un pila de frutas frente a mi.

"hola" escuche un alegre saludo, a mi espalda que me hizo voltear, el sujeto caminaba en mi dirección cargaba entre sus brazos algunas frutas, mientras que en sus hombros se encontraba una curiosa ardilla "¿Qué tal dormiste?" pregunto pasándome de largo para colocar lo que cargaba con las que estaban en la pila frente a mi.

"¿Dónde estabas?" pregunte con suspicacia sin responderle

"pues pensé que tendría hambre y fue a recolectar algo para que comieras" contesto sonriente

"yo no como eso"

"¿a no?... entonces ¿Qué comes?" como respuesta solo pude quedarme viendo al animal en su hombro "¡¡¡a no!!!... ni se te ocurra, este pequeño me ayudo a encontrar esto y no creas que te voy a permitir que te lo comas… es mas no te voy a permitir que comas a ningún animal de aquí"

"no pienso pedirte permiso" lo observe con una mueca burlona o al menos eso pretendí, y es que me ocasionaba gracia la cara de desacuerdo que tenia. Su mirada era desafiante era verdad que no iba permitir que yo comiera alguno de eso animales, y como no estaba de humor para discutir "esta bien" dije con voz resignada al ver que el no cambiaria su postura "no comiere a ninguno de esos animales mientras tu estés… pero no te aseguro nada cuando te haya derrotado"

Durante unos instantes permaneció mirándome con molestia pero de pronto cambio su expresión y me sonrió, teniendo el mismo efecto en mi que en pasadas ocasiones… nuevamente ese extraño ataque "gracias" lo escuche decir, para ese instantes sentí mis mejillas calentarse drásticamente… demonios tenia que conocer en que consistía ese ataque.

"si bueno" dije desviando la mirada y me acerque a donde la fruta estaba acumulada "comeré esto mientras tanto"

Durante las siguientes horas permanecimos caminando a través del bosque, ya no intentaba perderlo, incluso creo que varias veces lo espere, cuando el se distraía con algún animal o planta (porque creo que le hablaba a las plantas) yo permanecía quieto hasta que el terminaba y me alcanzaba.

"¿te agrada el bosque?" pregunto de pronto

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" supongo que se dieron cuenta que nunca respondía a sus preguntas desde un principio… pero a el no precia molestarle

"pues porque hemos estado mucho tiempo caminando por aquí, y parece que no tienes intenciones de salir de este lugar…"

"y si caminara por el fuego durante mucho tiempo eso significaría que me gusta quemarme"

"bueno… yo… no lo sé, es solo que ellos me han dicho que llevas mucho tiempo aquí… pero no has dañado a ninguno" termino con una sonrisa afectada por pena, ¿en verdad hablaba con las plantas?

"la verdad es que no me gustan lo humanos, y parece que este es un territorio que no pisan con mucha frecuencia… a menos claro que sea para destruirlo" sonreí al recordar la naturaleza vil de los humanos "prefiero estar en lugares como este que tener que lidiar con esas criaturas"

"no son tan malos…" trato de defenderlos pero lo interrumpí

"pero tampoco son tan buenos… tiene todo este mundo solo pare ellos y lo único que hacen es destruirlo… se humillan, se pisotean, se atacan y se matan entre ellos"

"pero no todos son así…" dijo acercándose a mi hasta quedar a mi lado "yo pienso que también hay mucha gente buena que tan solo quiere vivir tranquila… que luchan por cumplir sus sueños y no lastiman a nadie en el camino… y creo también que mientras haya gente como esa… que tan solo busca su felicidad y trata de no dañar a nadie… creo que entonces la humanidad tiene aun esperanza" dijo sonriéndome

"creo que eres muy idiota" no se porque pero a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con su comentario este me hizo sonreír

"Anna suele decir lo mismo… así que supongo que puede que lo sea" dijo rascándose la cabeza con la mas grande de sus sonrisas "aunque no se bien que signifique"

"¿no sabes que es ser idiota?" pregunte sorprendido

"nop" dijo aun alegre

"y esa tal Anna… ¿suele decírtelo constantemente?"

"sip"

"y ¿Por qué no has averiguado que significa?" primero me miro con algo de confusión pero luego volvió a sonreír

"pues porque siempre que Anna me lo dice es porque esta enojada así que supongo que no es algo bueno, y como no me gusta que me hieran prefiero no averiguarlo"

"entonces como piensas que te lastimara prefieres no saberlo?" pregunte significativamente mas lo único que recibí fue una sonrisa y un asentimiento "huir del sufrimiento… que valiente" anuncie irónicamente

"no, te equivocas… no se trata de huir… es que yo pienso que el sufrimiento no es algo que se pueda evitar… este llega sin avisar y la verdad es que no puedes hacer nada para que no pase… sin embargo el ser uno mismo quien lo busca es algo que no me parece lógico… en la vida siempre habrá amargos momentos, de eso cabe duda, y llegaran sin ser solicitados, entonces ¿porque tener que ser uno mismo quien se amargue la existencia?, ¿por que averiguar cosas que sabemos de antemano nos harán daño?… ¿Por qué darle importancia a cosas superfluas que únicamente nos herirán?"

"¿entonces jamás harás algo que pueda hacerte sufrir?" cuestioné desconfiado, el sonrió y negó con la cabeza

"también hay cosas por las que vale correr el riesgo… ¿no crees?" sonrió para luego agregar "por ejemplo tu y yo…" al decir esto yo solo lo mire confundido "hace unas horas me hiciste enfadar muchísimo… aparte de que me lastimaste al golpearme… y lo mas probable es que pronto vallamos a pelear, nos lastimaremos y nos enfadaremos mucho el uno con el otro… pero aun así…" se detuvo extendiendo su sonrisa "… aun así… en este momento estoy muy feliz de poder estar contigo… me alegra mucho haberte conocido"

Era la primera vez que alguien me decían eso, y es que en realidad ¿a quien le alegraría conocer a un demonio?… ¿Qué clase de estúpido podría estar feliz de estar conmigo?... y lo mas importante ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Qué era ese calor que de pronto todo mi cuerpo desprendía?... ¿Por qué mis labios se estaban curveando sin mi permiso?... y entre mi confusión solo pude preguntar algo

"¿Por qué?"

"por que creo que eres un buen tipo" soltó retomando la marcha ahora el por delante

"no se si lo sepas pero soy un demonio"

"y eso que tiene… no veo que seas muy diferente a mi" ¿Qué tenia ese tipo en la cabeza?

"talvez eres miope"

"no me refiero a eso… humanos, ángeles o demonios… todos somos parecidos… simplemente que tenemos desarrollados mas algunos sentimientos mas que otros"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"no es como si los ángeles no pudiéramos sentir ira, envidia o rencor, o que los demonios no fueran capaces de sentir compasión, felicidad o amor… es simplemente que son sentimientos que son poco desarrollados por el entorno en que nos rodeamos y así que cuando los sentimos no sabemos muy bien como manejarlos y preferimos desecharlos… o al menos eso pienso… por ejemplo hace unas horas yo sentí ira cuando me golpeaste y hace un rato pude ver como sonreías"

"talvez estaba pensando como matarte" le dije con sarcasmo

"puede ser… pero el hecho es que el pensamiento te alegro" dijo deteniéndose por fin "la verdad es que tienes una linda sonrisa deberías mostrarla mas" este tipo no se guardaba nada

"y tu deberías mostrarla menos" el solo me sonrió… pareciera que no le importaban mucho mis palabras. De pronto lo vi bostezar… al parecer el ya estaba cansado, y era lógico el no estaba acostumbrado a estar materializado. "deberías descansar"

"no yo estoy bien" nuevamente tomo aire "no me siento tan cansado"

"pensé que los ángeles no mentían"

"yo pensé que los demonios no se preocupaban por nadie" contesto sonriéndome

"no estoy preocupado por ti" dije rápidamente, volteándome para que no pudiera ver mi rostro, ya que lo sentía algo caliente. "solo que ya esta oscureciendo y es común que los seres vivos tomen su descanso en la noche"

"yo no estoy vivo… bueno no de la forma común" dijo el pero pudo oír como nuevamente bostezaba.

"pero estas cansado" regrese mi mirada a él

"bueno… es que tu mismo dijiste que descansar estando de esta forma no es lo mas seguro"

"yo no te haré nada" dije de repente sin siquiera saber de donde venían mis palabras.

"no es eso…" trato de explicar pero yo lo interrumpí diciendo las palabras que jamás pensé decir a nadie

"yo te protegeré" para esos momentos sentía mis mejillas arder aun mas… supongo que debieron sonrojarse muchísimo, pero ya no podía… no mas bien ya no quería retractarme de mis palabras "yo no dejare que te pase nada… así que duerme un poco… te hace falta"

El me miraba sorprendido… estaba muy desconcertado, seguramente ni el mismo nunca pensó que yo le diría eso. Nos quedamos observándonos uno al otro… el parecía estar buscando una respuesta a una pregunta no hecha… parecía tratar de saber si lo que le había dicho era una mentira o una verdad… en realidad aun no sé que haya pensado en aquella ocasión, o a que conclusión haya llegado, solo sé que de pronto él me sonrió tan dulcemente que supe desde ese momento que jamás olvidaría aquella expresión.

"gracias"

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que él se había quedado dormido, por mi parte ya había prendido una fogata y recolectado alguna fruta… jamás lo admitiré ante él… pero no estaba tan mal esa comida… para ese entonces yo me encontraba frente a la fogata simplemente ahí… sin hacer nada, fue en ese momento que mi mirada se desvió al durmiente… se encontraba justo frente a mi… al otro lado solo estaba la fogata separándonos.

No supe ni en que momento sucedió pero cuando me di cuenta la fogata ya no me estaba estorbando... me había acercado a él ahora lo podía ver mejor… miles de pensamientos cruzaban por mi cabeza, pero el que mas revoloteaba en ella era el de que esa criatura… ese ángel era muy bello… nunca había visto a alguien igual… talvez para alguien mas él no es la belleza que el mundo esperaba… pero para mi… para mi fue… mas bien es lo mas bello que he visto.

Su piel era pálida y sin ninguna imperfección, ni macha, ni cicatriz que en un momento creí que podría ser de porcelana… pero también parecía ser tan suave tan calida… y sus labios… sus labios rosados… delgados… preciosos… estaba entreabiertos como si invitaran a alguien a irrumpir en ellos… perdido en mis pensamientos, y sin saber lo que hacia pronto acerque mi mano a él… ¿Cómo se sentiría tocarlo?… ¿Cómo se sentiría tocar su piel?… ¿y sus labios?... ¿Cómo se sentiría tenerlo?...

"es tan suave y calida como parece" esa voz detrás de mi me saco de mi pensamiento… ¿Qué hacia él ahí?... "créeme que tocarlo es un placer… lastima que tu nunca lo podrás hacerlo" tan rápido escuche eso le hice frente, sacando mi arma y colocándosela en el cuello como amenaza

"¿Qué haces aquí?... Hao" pregunte sin miramientos… su presencia siempre me había desconcertado… ¿como se acerco a mi sin que yo lo notara?

"Oye esa no es forma de recibir a un viejo amigo" dijo despreocupado sin quitar su sonrisa, no parecía amenazado por mi

"nunca hemos sido amigos, no antes ni ahora" le dije sin contemplaciones "ahora contéstame ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"sentí una presencia cerca de ti… fue mucho tiempo así que pensé que tendría problemas y quise venir a ayudarte"

"estoy bien… ya puedes irte"

"pero claro que estas bien" dijo él con burla "me di cuenta… estas muy bien acompañado" con un dedo quito la punta de mi arma, y comenzó a acercarse.

"no te acerques a él" dije volviendo a amenazar con mi arma

"pero Ren… no sé si te hayas dado cuenta… pero él es un ángel… es tu enemigo"

"no tienes que decirme cosas que ya sé… pero él es mi problema… no tuyo"

"por lo que vi no parece que sea un problema para ti… mas bien pareces encantado de tenerlo"

"Hao vete"

"Pero Ren estas seguro que no quieres ayuda… sé que él parece ser muy lindo… y créeme lo es… pero la verdad es que él es mas fuerte que tú" eso me sorprendió… eso no era verdad ¿o si?

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"oh" expreso con falsa sorpresa "acaso no te lo dijo… él no es un ángel cualquiera… no, él es uno de los 5 ángeles mas poderosos…"

"no mientas" advertí

"yo seria incapaz de hacerlo" su actitud falsa siempre me exaspero… ¿Cómo es que el sabia tanto de Horo?... "Horohoro es un ángel que controla los poderes de la naturaleza… es antiguo tal vez mas que tú… tú no eres capaz de derrotarlo… pero te felicito el hecho de que hayan mandado a alguien como él quiere decir que si te consideran alguien de cuidado"

"¿ya acabaste?" pregunte una gran ira

"Pues creo que ya"

"entonces ya vete"

"Ren… no debes tratar a los que te quieren ayudar así"

"no necesito ayuda... y mucho menos si viene de ti"

"bien… me iré" su estúpida sonrisa de bueno no se quitaba de su rostro "pero recuerda… tú no lo puedes derrotar… pero sobre todo… jamás podrás tenerlo"

Y dicho esto desapareció… ya había dicho antes que el me desconcertaba… no sentía una aura demoníaca en él… pero no parecía haber alguien tan cruel como él… tan rápido como desapareció, su presencia lo hizo…

"acaso tu no piensas decir algo" dije de pronto… sabia que Horohoro ya no dormía

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" pregunto el poniendo se de pie

"¿es verdad lo que dijo él?" dije dándole la cara

"de que sirve que te conteste esa pregunta… no importa la respuesta no quedaras conforme si no peleamos" expresó con seriedad… sonreí ante eso…

"eres muy perceptivo" de inmediato acerque mi cuchilla a su cuello

"yo no quiero pelear" anuncio sin cambiar de posición

"pues yo si"

"lo sé" sin ser intimidado por mi arma siguió en la misma posición

"¿en verdad no piensas pelear?"

"ya te dije que yo no quiero pelear" lo observe detenidamente, sus ojos mostraban determinación, fortaleza… poder… mas jamás mostraron miedo...

"contéstame algo… ¿es verdad que yo no puedo derrotarte?" pregunte lentamente… él solo me miro… y luego contesto

"tu no tienes el poder necesario para derrotarme" la verdad es que me sorprendió la respuesta… no esperaba eso… pero solo pude sonreír

"la verdad es que… no puedo aceptar eso sin antes intentarlo"

Tan pronto acabe de decir eso, me lance al ataque… mis ataques eran muy rápidos pero él era más… de inmediato note la diferencia… pareciera que en la batalla anterior él solo estaba jugando, pues su velocidad no tenia comparación, si bien él no me estaba atacando para nada pues ni un golpe había lanzado, parecía que no tenia ni la mínima dificultad para esquivar mis golpes… mientras yo hacia mi mejor intento por tan solo rozarlo, él ni siquiera parecía cansarse… comenzaba a desesperarme, estaba cansándome de eso… mas él no parecía agitado, yo no le estaba causando ninguna reacción.

Mis golpes se volvían desesperados y mis pensamientos se volvían incoherentes… ¿Por qué el no me atacaba?... ¿Por qué ni siquiera intentaba golpearlo?... no sería difícil para él hacerlo… sí, cada vez lo sabia mas… yo no podría derrotarlo… pero si el no me atacaba tampoco el me derrotaría a mi. Ya en el máximo de mi frustración, lance al ataque mas podremos que tenia, el cual el recibió de lleno… mas no pareció hacerle ni cosquillas.

"¿Por qué?" pregunte desesperado "¿Por qué no me atacas?... ¿acabar conmigo no te sería tan difícil verdad?" mas el solo me miro con seriedad

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué?" pregunte yo al pues no entendí a que se refería

"¿Por qué tengo que pelear contigo?"

"¿Qué?... ¿acaso bromeas?" mas su mirada me decía que no "tú fuiste quien vino a mi diciéndome que me derrotarías y que no se que… y ahora me sales con que no sabes porque debes pelear conmigo… no pienso rendirme si es lo que crees, talvez no sea tan fuerte como tú, pero jamás me rendiré ante nadie, si lo que quieres es vencerme entonces solo podrán hacerlo peleando conmigo"

"entonces no quiero vencerte" hablo con seguridad

"esa no es una opción"

"¿Por qué?" volvió a preguntar pero esta vez en su mirada podía percibir distintas cosas… frustración, ira, remordimientos… impotencia "cuando me mandaron a pelear contigo pensé que me encontraría con un desalmado, con un demonio cruel y salvaje… con alguien que solo sabe destruir y hacer sufrir… pero no fue así…" termino con desesperación en su mirada

"soy un demonio… así soy" grite con molestia

"¡¡¡¡no es verdad!!!!..." contesto con seguridad "tu no eres así… en verdad eres amable… fuiste amable conmigo… y con ellos" señalo a los árboles "no eres cruel ni salvaje… eres muy fuerte mas no has herido a nadie… no creo que seas alguien con quien no se pueda razonar… yo creo que tu no eres malo"

"¡¡¡tu no me conoces!!!" grite lleno de ira mientras me lanzaba al ataque, mi cuchilla se dirigía a toda velocidad a su rostro… mas a tan solo milímetros de sus rostro, pude notar como el no pensaba defenderse ¿recibiría mi ataque de lleno?... y sin que yo lo ordenara mi cuerpo se detuvo. Mi cuchilla quedo a un escaso milímetro de su nariz.

"entonces… permíteme conocerte" no se había movido… tampoco parecía tener miedo… y mucho menos tener inseguridad ¿él sabia que no terminaría mi ataque?

"esto es ridículo" solté yo mientras guardaba mi arma con frustración "no te entiendo… acaso no sabes que es lo que significa ser un demonio" dije soltando un suspiro de resignación

"no lo sé… y jamás lo sabré porque nunca seré uno… pero puedo tratar de comprenderlo… y si ser demonio es ser como tú… pues entonces no creo que sea tan malo serlo" y por fin nuevamente me sonrió

Y entonces lo comprendí… comprendí a esa persona frente a mi… y la verdad es que era tan sencillo… tan fácil… tan simple… si simple era la palabra que mejor describía su forma de pensar… el basaba su forma de actuar y juzgar a las personas en la forma mas lógica… no se dejaba llevar por apariencias ni nombres… el juzgaba por lo que veía y percibía de la personas, no por lo que se supone deberían ser… demonios, humanos, ángeles… esos calificativo no eran nada para él… para él solo existía lo que podía percibir… no solo eso… su forma de actuar también era simple y se basaba únicamente en tratar de ser feliz y nada mas… sonreí al pensarlo… sin duda la forma en que este ángel vivía era la mas simple… la mas lógica… y sin embargo la mas difícil.

"¿y ahora que piensas hacer?" mas relajado sentándome en el suelo para descansar un poco, él me miro un poco confundido

"¿sobre qué?"

"¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?... Vas a llevarme con tus superiores o algo así"

"¿Por qué haría algo así?"

"¿Qué paso con eso de que no puede volver con Anna con las manos vacías?" el me miro y luego desvió su mirada hacia la nada de forma graciosa mientras ponía su mano en el mentón… pareciera que estaba pensando en algo… tardo algo de tiempo en esa posición, para después quitarla con una gran sonrisa y poniendo sus manos en su cintura contesto con gran seguridad

"no lo sé" cabe aclarar que yo me fui hacia atrás de la sorpresa

"¡¡¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!!!" pregunte molesto parándome rápidamente

"pues no lo sé" respondió con simpleza "es solo que si te llevo con ella, lo mas seguro es que te regrese al infierno…"

"pues eso es lógico… ¿no lo crees?" pregunte tranquilo

"pues supongo… pero sería una lastima ¿no crees?"

"¿Por qué?"

"porque si tu regresas al infierno… yo ya no podré volver a verte"

Ese sin duda fue el mas fuerte de sus extraños ataques que me había mandado, sentí me corazón latir con rapidez… mi cara calentarse y enrojecer con furia… mi estomago se revolvió… mis manos temblaban… y de repente mis rodillas ya no tuvieron fuerza. Agache mi cabeza tratando de esconder mi estado

"No creo que sea buena idea llevarte con ella… pero tampoco puedo presentarme con ella sin ti… ¿tu que opinas…" trato de llamarme pero había el pequeño detalle que en todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos yo nunca le dije mi nombre

"Ren… mi nombre es Ren Tao" dije aun sin levantar la cabeza "y no tengo idea de que puedas hacer… supongo que lo que tu quieras"

"mmm…" lo escuche murmurar con duda "¿Qué puedo hacer?... no quiero llevarte con ella… pero no puedo regresar sin ti…" dijo analizando la situación "¡¡¡ya se!!!" anuncio con alegría "como no voy a llevarte con ella y tampoco puedo regresar sin ti entonces me quedare contigo"

Al escuchar eso levante la cabeza abriendo los ojos a mas no poder para verlo… ¿estaba bromeando?... ¿en verdad se quedaría conmigo?... no podía ser cierto… sin embargo lo había dicho con tanta simpleza… con tanta seguridad que no parecía ser mentira.

"¿Qué opinas Ren?... ¿me puedo quedar contigo?"

¿Saben algo?... hace rato me equivoque… porque este sin duda fue el ataque mas fuerte que me había mandado… porque no solo me había dejado temblando si no que también me había dejado sin palabras. ¿en verdad se quedaría conmigo?

Y fue entonces cuando estuve a punto de responder de repente el chico frente a mi fue arrastrado por una gran bola de energía demoníaca… lo había tacado. Volteé de inmediato a ver quien lo había atacado.

"¡¡¡HAO!!!" grite con sorpresa y rabia… era el quien lo había atacado, y a su alrededor se encontraban sus muchos camaradas

"ustedes son tan patéticos… se supone que pelearían hasta que uno de los dos muriera… no que se harían amigos… acábenlo" ordeno Hao a lo que rápidamente todos sus achichincles obedecieron, pensé que me atacarían a mi… mas todos ellos me pasaron de largo… ¿A dónde se dirigían?... abrí los ojos con rapidez la deducir a quien atacarían.

Voltee con rapidez… Horohoro estaba de pie y peleaba con una agilidad increíble… si lo atacaran uno por uno ninguno seria capaz de vencerlo… pero lo estaban haciendo todos al mismo tiempo y eran muchos, no resistiría mucho. Cuando trate ayudarlo fui detenido de inmediato por una espada en mi cuello.

"¿A dónde vas?" escucha la voz de Hao muy cerca de mi oído

"esa pelea no es justa" conteste

"¿Quién te dijo que la vida era justa?"

"¿Por qué lo atacas el no te ha hecho nada?"

"pero si te estoy ayudando"

"yo no pedí tu ayuda"

"sshh" dijo para que me callara "pronto veras la cosa me hermosa que jamás hayas visto" me dijo, lo cual me hizo ver con rapidez a donde el ángel se encontraba

Había derrotado a muchos mas parecían salir mas de la nada… en su rostro podía ver como comenzaba a desesperarse, y era comprensible yo también lo estaría en una situación igual, es mas yo estaba desesperado no quería que le hicieran daño, pero Hao no me dejaba ir… fue entonces que vi… lo que Hao había dicho.

Justo cuando Horo estaba apunto de ser atacado por 5 demonios desde distintos ángulos de él salio un gran resplandor que por momentos me dejo ciego, acompañado de una onda de energía que empujo a los demonios a su alrededor.

"te dije que era hermoso" escuche decir a Hao… mientras poco a poco recupere la visibilidad puede ver a lo Hao se refería.

Horohoro había mostrado sus alas… tenían un brillo divino… eran plateadas y luminosas… Hao tenia razón eran hermosas… como jamás en mi vida había presenciado… brillaban tanto que me cegaban.

"El brillo de las alas muestra que tanta pureza tiene el ángel… el ángel que vez ahí es tan simple y sencillo que puedo asegurar que es el mas puro de los ángeles…" dijo con sarna "aun que es una lastima que pronto desaparecerá" fueron esas palabras quienes me hicieron reaccionar de mi embelesamiento con Horo, pude ver como desde un punto lejano de Horo se encontraba uno de los secuaces de Hao apuntándole por la espalda… si le daban a sus alas Horo moriría.

Fue ese pensamiento el que me hizo reaccionar, sin saber con que fuerza logre darle un gran codazo a Hao para hacer que se apartara de mi… y tan rápido lo hizo yo me lance para llegar justo a detener el ataque de energía que iba dirigido a Horo.

"¡¡¡REN!!!" me llamo sorprendido al notar mi presencia

"debes cuidar tu espalda idiota… estos tipos nunca juegan limpio" dije golpeando a algunos demonios

"Ren vete ellos me quieren a mi"

"yo también" murmure sin que me oyera

Eran demasiados y yo estaba débil… me había cansado al luchar con Horo… pronto solo sería una carga para él… pero mientras no lo fuera yo seguiría luchando… no iba permitir que le hicieran daño.

Horo se había elevado para tener mayor facilidad al pelear mientras yo desde el suelo trataba de defenderme. Fue entonces que sentí la acumulación de una gran energía… alguien estaba planeando enviar un muy fuerte ataque… entre la pelea pude buscar de quien se trataba… era Hao… y estaba apuntando a Horo… era natural que este no lo notara pues estaba demasiado ocupado peleando…

Era una cantidad de energía enorme cualquiera que fuera tocada por ella sin duda no viviría para contarla… eso quería decir que Horohoro iba a morir… iba a morir… y yo había prometido que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño… y lo iba a cumplir.

Justo cuando Hao lanzo ese ataque yo brinque lo mas que pude para alcanzar a Horo y lograr quitarlo del trayecto del ataque… logre empujarlo… mas yo no pude esquivarlo totalmente y logro golpear varias parte de mi cuerpo, lo cual me tiro lejos y caí de lleno en el suelo pues estaba demasiado herido.

"¡¡¡¡REN!!!!" escuche la voz de Horo llamándome "¡¡¡¡¿Ren estas bien?!!!!" me pregunto al llegar a mi lado e inclinarse para verme

"Idiota… no les des la espalda" dije con mucho esfuerzo

"¿Por qué hiciste algo así?" pregunto sin tomar en cuenta mi comentario.

Lo observe… en verdad era lo mas hermoso que jamás había visto, pero ahora… ¿Qué tenia en sus ojos?... ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan vidriosos?... ¿acaso iba a llorar?... ¿iba a llorar por mi?

"si tu mueres… entonces… entonces… ¿Cómo vas a quedarte conmigo?" murmure ya casi sin fuerza

De sus ojos comenzó a escurrir agua… ¿esas eran lagrimas?... nunca antes había visto a alguien llorar… ¿estaba llorando?... ¿estaba llorando… por mi?... eso me hizo muy feliz.

"¿acaso es posible que sean mas patéticos?" escuche a voz de Hao "bien si tanto se quieren entonces no se preocupen… morirán juntos" volví a sentir aquella fuerte energía acumulándose… iba volver a atacar…

"vete" ordene con mis ultimas fuerzas

"no… así estoy bien" dijo él aun a mi lado dándole la espalda a Hao…me sonreía… me sonreía solo a mí… iba a morir… y aun así sonreía… me sonreía… y por primera vez en toda una eternidad de vida deje de sentirlo… aquel vació en mi interior había desaparecido… Horohoro lo había llenado con tan sólo una sonrisa… ya que mas daba, no me importaba vivir o morir… si por primera vez yo era muy feliz.

La energía fue lanzada… era una cantidad impresionante… cuando nos diera todo habría acabado… mas nunca nos toco, en cambio pude escuchar una fuerte explosión cerca de nosotros… alguien había interrumpido el ataque

"¡¡¡YOH!!!" escuche ese nombre de la boca de Horohoro, yo estaba demasiado débil como para siquiera tratar de buscar a quien se refería

"una pelea de tantos contra uno no es justa" fue una voz femenina la que habló

"ANNA" dijo con algo de miedo Horo… ahora si trate de ver quien era… me causaba curiosidad esa persona por los comentarios de Horo

"como lo imagine eres tan inútil que lograste convertir una simple misión en una batalla campal" regaño el ángel llamado Anna… un ángel rubio de mucha belleza pero parecía tener pésima actitud.

"lo siento" dijo con pena Horohoro de pronto pude ver como otros tantos ángeles iban llegando

"valla, valla… pero que tenemos aquí… es una reunión de ángeles, bueno así será mas fácil eliminarlos a todos" dijo Hao, de inmediato sus aliados comenzaron a atacar a cuanto ángel veían, eso se había convertido en una guerra.

Ángeles contra demonios… y yo tirado sin poderme mover… trate de levantarme mas no pasaba de eso… de tratar por que no lograba nada.

"Ren no te esfuerces… ya llego la ayuda" dijo Horo acercándoseme

"te equivocas ya llego tu ayuda" hable, por fin poniéndome de pie

De pronto se escucho una fuerte explosión a lo lejos, que levanto mucho polvo… fue cuando este se disipo que lo pude ver… El ángel al cual Horo llamo Yoh pelaba con Hao… era increíble… sin duda ese ángel era aun mas poderoso que Horo, pero también parecía tener problemas con Hao

"valla, valla… pero que fuerte te has puesto pequeño" dijo Hao con sarcasmo "acaso tu preciosa Anna te ha hecho entrenar"

"tu no deberías estar haciendo esto Hao…" contesto serio el otro sin prestar atención a la burla de Hao… era curioso pero esas personas se parecían mucho, ambos tenian los mismo ojos oscuros y el cabello castaño aunque en distintos tamaños, aparte su complexión era muy parecida

"¿Por qué no?... no veo quien me lo impida" dicho esto ataco de repente con una gran bola de energía… mas esta fue detenida de pronto por una extraña barrera que apareció entre Hao e Yoh.

"¿puedo tratar de hacerlo yo?" pregunto una voz que no había escuchado en lo que iba de la batalla. Era un voz femenina… pero muy fría y distante, vi a su dueña caminar de forma segura entre el duelo… era un ángel muy poderoso, lo podía percibir… había logrado detener el ataque de Hao y era el único que no mostraba sus alas. "me gustaría tratar de impedírtelo" repitió.

Hao por primera vez había cambiado su expresión, ya no había burla en ella. Mas bien parecía molesto… más no intimidado… el ángel se acerco mucho a él… demasiado diría yo. Hao la observaba con enfado y recelo, ¿Quién era ese ángel que cambiaba por completo la actitud de Hao?

"esto ya se volvió aburrido… vamonos" ordeno Hao sin siquiera atacarla. Le dio la espalda como sin nada y se fue sin mayor ceremonia, llevándose con el a todos sus aliados… Hao no teme a nada… y dudo mucho haya sido miedo la razón por la que se marcho cuando ese ángel llego, pero jamás supe porque se fue en aquel momento.

"no era necesario que vinieras… nosotros podíamos con la situación, Jeanne" hablo con molestia la llamada Anna

"no es por mi por quien deberías preocuparte, Anna" dijo serenamente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mi.

A lo cual la rubia solo bufo mientras camina hacia mi.

"Ren Tao… lo siento pero no podemos permitir que un demonio tan fuerte como tu este vagando por este mundo… me temo que tendrás que regresar al infierno" expresó con seguridad mientras extendía uno de sus brazos como si fuera a atacarme

"así que tu eres Anna... con razón te teme tanto" dije sonriendo con burla, mas solo fanfarroneaba pues ni siquiera tenia fuerza para permanecer en pie.

Ella pareció molestarle mi comentario mas cuando estaba por atacarme algo se interpuso entre nosotros

"espera" era Horohoro

"Horo quítate" ordeno ella severamente

"no" respondió con seguridad

"te lo advierto Horo quítate o no respondo" advirtió

"entonces no lo hagas" desafió él

"Horohoro él es nuestro enemigo"

"no lo es" reprocho

"¡¡es un demonio!!" grito perdiendo la paciencia

"¡¡¡eso no lo hace mi enemigo!!!" grito también molesto

"¡¡¡es peligroso!!!"

"no es verdad… él es bueno… yo lo sé" dijo él con voz lastimera y quebradiza

"Horo… él ya esta sentenciado" dijo una voz mas tranquila al lado del ángel peliazul, al parecer era el llamado Yoh "su eternidad ya esta sentenciada"

"¡¡¡¡entonces yo la cambio por la mía!!!!" dijo de pronto sin siquiera pensarlo… no, eso era mucho, yo no merecía tanto

"Horohoro no seas estúpido y quítate" ordené tratando de sonar molesto pero él no se quito… sólo me respondió con voz quebradiza

"si tu mueres… entonces ¿como voy a quedarme contigo?" pude ver el reflejo de sus lagrimas… de nuevo estaba llorando… llorando por mi.

"Horohoro no sea estúpido no puedes hacer eso" reclamo Anna

"¿Por qué no?... es un trato justo, eternidad por eternidad, la suya por la mía" dijo Horo con voz segura

"acaso crees que tu eternidad vale mucho solo porque eres de los mas poderosos" pregunto Anna con ira

"no, te equivocas" respondió con voz segura, pero quebrada por las lagrimas "… yo no creo que mi vida valga mas que la de otros… sin embargo… nosotros somos ángeles… y aun cuando nuestra vida es tan larga… la verdad es que no tenemos nada mas…yo no tengo nada mas que ofrecerte a cambio, ni cosas personales, ni dinero, ni otra cosa… solo tengo mi eternidad y mi poder… es lo único que te puedo ofrecer… y te lo doy… te lo doy a cambio de su vida"

"eso es im…" trato de negar la rubia mas fue interrumpida

"Horohoro ¿esta consiente de que si haces eso te volverás un simple humano?" pregunto el castaño

"Yoh" regaño sorprendida la rubia

"si… lo sé"

"serás susceptible a los sentimientos de rencor, envidia, odio e ira con mayor facilidad" Horo solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente "serás un esclavo del tiempo y tendrás el mismo destino de ellos"

"si" su vos sonaba débil.

"él no tiene que hacer eso… solo mátenme y ya" dije yo… no iba a permitir que él se volviera un despreciable humano… él no lo merecía… yo no lo merecía… no merecía que sacrificara tanto por mi.

"no lo maten por favor" pidió Horohoro

"Horohoro ya no seas testarudo… él no lo merece… entiende… aun cuando tú te volvieras humano, él seguiría siendo un demonio, y eso significa que seguirá siendo un peligro"

"no lo será" respondió el peliazul fervientemente

"¿Quién nos lo asegura?"

"yo… yo lo cuidare y no dejare que haga nada malo… te lo prometo… yo me quedare con él… pero por favor no lo mates" pidió ya mas personalmente a la rubia, al parecer mi vida estaba en manos de esa chica.

"eso es estúpido…que puede hacer un humano frente a un demo…" nuevamente fue interrumpida pero esta vez por el otro ángel de cabellos plateados que se había enfrentado a Hao

"Horohoro ¿estas dispuesto a cambiar tu eternidad, por una vida simple de humanos?" pregunto significativamente

"si con eso logro que no lo maten a él… si, lo estoy" respondió con seguridad

"¿Jeanne?" exclamo molesta la rubia

"¿Yoh?" pregunto el ángel al que llamaban Jeanne

"no estoy de acuerdo en que se haga esto… mas él tiene razón, nosotros no tenemos mas que ofrecer que lo que él da a cambio… eternidad por eternidad… me parece justo…"

"Yoh ¿acaso estas loco?" pregunto la rubia

"Annita… la verdad es que hay algo mas que los ángeles tenemos… y eso es libre albedrío, y Horohoro ya ha tomado su dedición" dijo con una extraña sonrisa

"pero Yoh…"

"el trato es justo y decisión es propia de quien lo quiere llevar a cabo… por tres votos del concilio de los 5 ángeles, el trueque se lleva a cabo" dijo solemnemente el ángel de cabellos plateados.

¿Acaso lo iban a hacer en serio?... ¿en verdad lo iban a convertir en humano?...

Una extraña aura comenzó a reunirse en las manos del ángel de cabello plateado… pero esa aura no venia de ella…esa aura venia el cuerpo de Horohoro… su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de forma intensa, mientras que él parecía perder la conciencia… ¿acaso esa aura era su eternidad?... no pude pensar mas pues de pronto una enorme onda de energía me golpeo al tiempo que un gran resplandor me cegó… no supe mas de mi.

Cuando desperté aun débil por el combate, ya no podía percibir auras, ni la de demonios ni la de ángeles… solo una leve aura, muy débil… tanto que parecía ser de un humano… ¿humano?...

Me levante apresuradamente en busca de aquella débil presencia… no estaba lejos de ahí… corrí lo mas rápido que me dieron mis maltrechas piernas hasta donde percibía la presencia, y ahí en medio de aquel espeso bosque, completamente desnudo, tirado e inconsciente, lo encontré…

Ahora… ahora él ya era humano.

-------Fin del flash back-----

"ya es tarde Ren… ¿nos vamos?" la voz calmada de Horo me saca de mis recuerdos.

Es extraño a hacia mucho que no pensaba en esto… la verdad es que prefiero que no recordarlo… ahora solo quiero vivir tranquilo, con él a mi lado… por que saben algo al final… 'Él se quedo conmigo'.

Continuara…

N/A: Hola… ¿Qué tal?... no estoy muerta sigo aquí… siento que se haya tardado mucho, pero es que tengo bastante ocupaciones y como tengo tantas hasta ahora me inspire que tengo muchos otras cosas que hacer… jaja… que raro verdad. Bueno pa' el caso da lo mismo, espero no haberlos aburrido y no haberlos decepcionados con tan largo capitulo.

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios que me alegran mucho. Y a los que ya lo hicieron muchas gracias muy amables.

Muchas gracias a: Maki Tasui (hace años que tampoco actualizas UU), Erika, Naru Asakura (muchas gracias), Lady Tao (pronto sabrás que tiene Horo), Horitazoldick, Godfather's sweetheart, Deftonsita, Lena, Niacriza, Faye-BurningDeep (también voy a decir porque no envejece Horito) (acuatiza el de Make me Trae por fa), Jun Asakura, Chibi-misuki, floody, Laugoth, Sad.Whisper, Timon, schmetterling-blau (me encantaría hablar contigo espero que nos podamos encontrar algún día por el Messenger). Gracias a ustedes por haberse dado el tiempo de hacer comentarios a este fic… gracias, gracias, gracias… por fa sigan haciéndolo.

Pd: no se pierdan el próximo capitulo donde se revelara ¿Qué le sucede a Horo?... ¿Por qué no envejece?... ¿Qué hará Ren al respecto?... pero la pregunta mas importantes ¿Qué día volveré a actualizar?... ;D

Pd2: como siempre por fa no se fijen en la ortografía, ni en que me como letras y palabras, ni en la metidas de pata que doy si me dedico a revisarlo otra vez me voy a tardar mas años pa' actualizar.


	4. Chapter 4

-Horohoro-

Si en alguna ocasión se han encontrado en la sala de un hospital esperando a saber qué es lo que les pasa, supongo que comprenderán bien lo que yo siento en este momento. La semana pasada me dejé convencer por mi querida asistente de acudir a un doctor. El hombre después de escuchar mis dolencias me sometió a una serie de estudios que ni siquiera sabía que existían… incluso pidieron mi orina… ¡ORINA!... ¿pueden creerlo?. De cualquier forma ahora sólo espero que el médico interprete mis resultados.

"pase por favor" me dice la enfermera inmediatamente al salir del consultorio. Me levanto con pesar, como un acusado a punto de ser juzgado, siento mis entrañas retorcerse ante la posibilidad de lo que el hombre pueda decirme.

"buen día" saludo al hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio, mas por llamar su atención que por cortesía, lee los papeles en su mano con una mirada que me hace que la sensación en mi estomago empeore.

"buen día" responde mirándome de arriba abajo "señorita podría dejarnos solos" le pide cortésmente a la enfermera, la cual sólo asiente con la cabeza y sale sin decir más, lo que crea una atmosfera de silencio muy pesada mientras los ojos del hombre se fijan en mi como si buscaran algo en mi rostro… "disculpe si soy rudo con la pregunta pero…" duda en continuar pero lo hace "joven Horohoro… ¿Qué clase de vida ha llevado?"

"¿disculpe?" no sé si he entendido bien pero él continua en silencio "pues soy dueño de una florería, a eso me he dedicado casi toda mi vida" al menos desde que soy humano "trato de dormir antes de las 10, no hago mucho ejercicio, procuro limpiar mi casa los domingos y…" ¿Qué quiere que le diga? No le puede decir mi pasado no me creería y dudo mucho que influya en lo que me pasa ahora.

"¿eso es todo?" pregunta como si no me creyera… pienso un poco mas… no sé que mas podría decirle… a menos que… siento mis mejillas enrojecerse ante mi pensamiento.

"mi pareja es de mi mismo sexo… si a eso se refiere" contesto como lo único que se me ocurre que podría ser importante, pero sólo recibo un suspiro de parte del doctor.

"Horohoro, necesito que sea honesto conmigo" lo oigo hablarme como lo hacen los maestros a sus alumnos en las novelas que en ocasiones veo… ok, lo acepto, las veo casi siempre que puedo "sé que no es farmacodependiente porque sus análisis están limpios, pero debe haber algo más…"

"¿Por qué habría de haber algo más?" le interrumpo arto de no entender que pasa… una vez más el hombre suspira bajando la cabeza observando los papeles sobre su escritorio, lo que creo son mis resultados.

"sus resultados son totalmente increíbles ¿sabe?" yo sólo atino a mover mi cabeza negativamente "sus huesos están descalcificados, tanto que deberían haberse quebrado… su niveles de triglicéridos y colesterol están tan altos que me sorprende que no le haya dado un infarto, además usted es hipertenso y…" antes de que pueda continuar lo detengo

"¿Qué… ¿Qué significa todo eso?... es que no entiendo…" trató de que me hable más claramente

Su mirada me da miedo parece como si me tuviera lastima… suspira nuevamente y con voz triste me aclara todo.

"es sólo que todo su organismo parece pertenecerle a un anciano" ¿Qué? "lo peor es que en realidad su organismo esta tan degenerado que no entiendo como su único síntoma ha sido los dolores en el pecho, que muy probablemente fueron amenazas de un infarto… pero eso es normal… en una persona de 80 años no es una persona en sus veinte y…"

¿Qué más dijo?... no lo sé, no lo recuerdo o tal vez ya no le escuche… bueno al final de la visita al médico él ha ofrecido el quedarme en el hospital para realizarme más estudios… pero ¿para qué?... si le dijera que la realidad es que si tengo en promedio esa edad… dudo que lo entienda.

Camino sin rumbo sé que debería ir a casa o Ren saldrá a buscarme, pero la verdad es que no quiero enfrentarlo en estos momentos, no quiero ver a nadie… es que simplemente no lo entiendo, sé bien que soy humano y que tengo las mismas necesidades que ellos pero… es que simplemente no envejecí me veo exactamente igual que él día en que me volví humano… ¿por qué todo envejeció menos mi apariencia?... y entonces ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?...

Me siento tan vulnerable, tan débil, y tan lleno de preguntas… tal como un humano… creo que nunca me había sentido tan humano como hoy… y Ren, por dios que le voy a decir, ha estado preguntado y la verdad es que no sé qué le voy a decir… si sólo pudiera contestar alguna pregunta… si… creo que tengo una idea.

Camino rápidamente, o al menos lo más veloz que puedo sin que sienta la opresión en mi pecho, me dirijo al lugar más espiritual que conozco, el lugar donde sin importar el sexo, la religión y todas las cosas que definen a un persona, todos los hombre son iguales.

Por suerte los cementerios abren todos los días, me adentro un poco al lugar, no busco ninguna tumba en especial, sólo un lugar donde no me encuentre con alguien más, lo que es fácil pues en realidad no hay mucha gente visitando en estos días. Por fin encuentro un lugar vacio justo debajo de un viejo roble que intenta darle más vida al lugar, que para mala suerte sólo lo hace más tétrico.

"Kororo" lo llamó, sé bien que está cerca, siempre lo está, no lo he vuelto a ver desde hace tantos años, pero puedo sentirlo, siempre puedo sentirlo, supongo que él me extraña tanto como yo a él.

En los viejos días el permanecía todo el tiempo a mi lado, supongo que fue una costumbre difícil de romper. Kororo era el mensajero que Anna usaba para contactarme, pero para mí era mi mejor amigo, siempre conmigo. Cuando me volví humano, aun podía sentirlo, y sabía que estaba ahí, pero nunca le pedí que se materializara, pues un espíritu de tan bajo rango y tan débil no tenía permitido el materializarse, sería un peligro para él mismo, y no puedo arriesgarlo.

"Kororo sé que estas ahí" sólo esta vez… te juró que sólo esta vez te lo pediré… te necesito una vez más "por favor amiguito… te necesito" justo cuando termine de decir eso, la pequeña criatura tomo forma frente a mi… tan lindo como lo recuero, sus ojos enormes que me miran con duda sin hacer un movimiento "hola pequeñín… te he extrañado mucho" y como si oprimiera un interruptor, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se lanzo a mi pecho con tal fuerza que casi logra que pierda el balance, lo abracé tratando de consolarlo mientras unas lagrima escapaban de mis ojos "en verdad que te he extrañado" sólo son algunos momentos en los que pienso si lo que hice en aquel entonces fue lo correcto… este es uno de ellos pues nunca pensé en lo dependiente que esta pequeña criatura era de mi.

Aprieto un poco más a Kororo, sin lastimarlo, el pobre sigue llorando sin control, al punto que me ha hecho reír por lo absurdo de la situación, en realidad el siempre estuvo cerca, pero por experiencia sé que es muy diferente estar cerca a poder comunicarte hablar y tocar a alguien que quieres.

"Kororo debes controlarte, no tenemos mucho tiempo" digo separándolo de mi mientras lo sostengo en la palma de una mano y con la otra limpio sus lagrimas "¿ya estás bien?" pregunto observando como el mueve la cabeza afirmativamente mientras trata de parar sus lagrimas con sus manitas sobre sus enormes ojos "pequeño… necesito una vez más que vayas con…" no puedo continuar, siento una enorme cantidad de energía que se acerca… hacía años que no tenía esta sensación… y me sorprende que aun la conserve.

Siento un sudor frió recorrer mi nuca, mi cuerpo se ha quedado inmóvil, y mi pensamiento en blanco… estoy asustado… estoy aterrado… sé que alguien se ha materializado detrás de mi… y por la reacción involuntaria de mi cuerpo sé quién es.

"olvídalo… ya está aquí" le sonrió a la pequeña criatura en mi mano, mientras me armo de valor para encarar a la persona detrás de mi… "Anna" saludo sonriendo tratado de disimular mi nerviosismo.

"Kororo sabes que el materializarte es una grave falta al reglamento" da la impresión de que me está ignorando

"no es su culpa, yo fui quien…"

"las reglas son claras y tendrás que ser castigado" me interrumpe sin dejarme acabar mi explicación… sigue ignorándome

"espera ya te dije que no es su culpa yo quería…" siento su mano firme estrellarse contra mi mejilla… la magnitud del golpe ha sido tal que me ha mandado a volar, se que su mano estará marcada ahora mismo en mi mejilla… como en los viejos tiempos. He quedado perplejo y no atino a decir nada… debo decir que en realidad esto no es algo que extrañe.

"y a ti simple humano… ¿quién te ha dado el derecho de llamar una criatura del mundo espiritual?" se le oye enojada… como siempre que se dirigía a mi

"yo… yo…" tartamudeo sin sabe que decir… tal como antes "yo…" por fin tomo valor "quería hablar contigo"

Ellas sólo levanta una ceja en contestación esperando a que continúe.

"sé que no debí haber usado a Kororo pero él estaba cerca y"

"tampoco debería haber estado cerca" dice viendo a Kororo con enojo

"si pero… es sólo que… necesitaba hablar contigo"

"y quien te crees que eres para hablar conmigo… ahora eres un simple humano…"

"ese es el problema… no soy un simple humano… al menos no uno normal" interrumpo tratando de hacer que me escuche "no sé qué me pasa y la verdad es que tengo miedo y…"

"eres humano… es normal" contesta fríamente la rubia

"lo sé…" bajo la cabeza, creo que no sacare ninguna respuesta de ella… bueno, al menos lo intenté.

Escucho un suspiro de resignación "¿Qué quieres saber?" pregunta cansadamente... yo sólo levanto mi cabeza sorprendido "y bien" dice perdiendo la paciencia.

"yo… yo…" ¿Qué quería saber?... de pronto me siento confundida "¿Qué me pasa?" no quería preguntar eso, porque conociéndola sólo me contestara algo como ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? pero no se me ocurrió nada más.

"¿En verdad quieres saberlo?" pregunta ella seriamente, sorprendido de la seriedad que ha tomado, sólo afirmo en silencio. "los humanos tienes un ciclo de vida… cuando te volviste humano de apegaste a todas sus reglas y también a su inevitable destino" Anna me mira seriamente… incluso y no apostaría por ello, pero creo que me mira con cierta ternura

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Anna sabe como soy y sabe que soy algo lento, por lo regular cuando le preguntaba esta misma pregunta después de que me diera una explicación, ella se enojaba y me abofeteaba, pero ahora… ahora parece que no le he molestado, incluso creo que la he puesto triste, acaso la estoy forzando a decir algo que no quiere.

"Horohoro… estas muriendo"

Anna me da miedo... pero la clase de sentimiento que tengo ahora no se compara, ni un poco, estoy… estoy… ni siquiera sé una palabra que describa como me siento.

-Ren-

Es tarde y Horohoro no ha regresado, por lo regular llega a estas horas para comer algo aun cuando después tenga que regresar a su trabajo. Es como una rutina y yo lo espero, si se retrasa salgo a buscarlo aunque por lo regular lo encuentro en el camino, el problema hoy es que, ya he ido hasta la tienda y no esta, Pillica no me dijo donde estaba… argumentó que no sabía y aunque sé que miente no puedo obligarla a decir la verdad… después supuse que tal vez si volvía al departamento él ya estaría aquí pero… tampoco… creo que comienzo a preocuparme.

Salgo al pequeño balcón, tratando de despejarme y pensar donde podría estar Horohoro, el viento en mi cara me ayuda a pensar… una presencia conocida… siento que alguien se acerca, alguien que conozco muy bien… no esperé volver a sentir su presencia, menos aun en el mundo humano.

"no deberías estar aquí" digo al momento que siento al demonio materializarse junto a mí.

"hola a ti también… Ren" su voz tan hermosa como siempre… observo al demonio a mi lado… hermosa como siempre, tan seductora y bella que nadie se imaginaria lo cruel que puede llegar a ser.

"hola, Jun" digo secamente

"pensé que mi hermanito estaría más contento de verme" dice irónicamente

"no pensé que te volvería a ver… ¿Cómo saliste de infierno?" pregunto, no me alarma su presencia… tampoco me preocupa… en un lugar como el que vengo no se puede confiar ni en tu propia familia… pero mi relación con ella es diferente, es la única persona que se podría decir que extrañe del infierno… somos hermanos, y nuestra relación era muy parecida a la de los hermanos humanos.

"de la misma manera que tú" responde con simpleza acercándose un poco a mi

"Hao"

"exacto" sonríe inocentemente "quién diría, ese chico es poderoso entra y sale del infierno como si fuera sólo un paseo"

"no debes confiar en él"

"me dijo que me traería con mi hermano… y eso hizo"

"¿sigues con él?" ok… eso si podría preocuparme, después de cómo término nuestro último encuentro realmente no deseaba volver a verle, y mucho menos que este cerca de Horohoro siendo tan vulnerable "¿se encuentra en los alrededores?"

"puede ser…" responde de forma aburrida, mientras se acerca a mí y rodea mi cuello con sus brazos "pero es aburrido hablar de él… te he extrañado… ¿tú a mi no?" trata de besarme pero la esquivo.

Cuando dije que nuestra relación era parecida a los hermanos humanos cabe recalcar que dije parecida, no totalmente igual, en el infierno no existen muchos prejuicios que digamos.

"te he extrañado… pero no de esa manera" contesto mientras tomo sus brazos para separarla de mi.

"Así que Hao dijo la verdad" dice en tono enfadado mientras se aleja de mi para recargarse en el balcón. Mi rechazo no la molesta, no tendría porque, sólo lo hacíamos por diversión o incluso por aburrimiento, nunca guardamos grandes sentimiento uno por él otro diferente a los de hermanos.

"¿qué te dijo Hao de mi?"

"que te habías vuelto débil" dice crudamente "que eras una desgracia, que tenias sentimientos por un ángel y vivías con él junto a los humanos" me ve con recelo, supongo que espera que niegue los cargo que Hao me ha impuesto. Pero yo sólo sonrió… ya no me importa… estoy con Horo y eso es lo que importa.

"es verdad… si eso es todo lo que te dijo Hao… no te mintió" sonrió observando a la calle, deseaba que Horo llegara para comer juntos hace unos instantes, ahora sólo espero que no aparezca, no desconfió de Jun, pero tampoco quiero que este cerca de él. Ella me observa, siempre hablaba con ella antes… era la única que me conocía… ahora me observa como si viera a un perfecto extraño… la oigo suspirar mientras desvía su mirada a la nada.

"si te extrañe… eso era verdad… te fuiste y de pronto no tenía nadie más con quien hablar… pero pensé que si te habías ido sería por una fuerte razón, y en verdad deseaba que pudieras encontrar eso que estabas buscando…" hizo una pausa supongo que recordado "cuando me entere que Hao había vuelto fui a buscarlo esperando encontrarte con él… no estabas… y cuando le pregunte por ti… pues ya te he dicho lo que me contesto… y quise verlo con mis propios ojos, no podía creerlo… por eso deje el infierno"

"lo siento" me disculpo… no sé bien porque lo hago pero siento la necesidad de disculparme.

"¿lo vale?" pregunta de repente

"¿qué?"

"vale la pena el olvidarte de ser un demonio y pasar tu tiempo con un humano… ¿es tan especial como pare que lograra cambiarte?..." hace una pausa dudando sus próximas palabras.

Tomo un poco de aire para despejar un poco la mente, nunca le he mentido a ella, tampoco quiero lastimarla… pero si quiero hacerla entender.

"cuando estábamos en el infierno, en la mansión Tao, torturando y haciendo todo lo que nos enseñaron a hacer… no importaba donde y no importaba con quien… siempre me sentía vacio, como si algo me faltara" me detengo un momento y sonrió "pero eso tú ya lo sabías… cuando llegue a este mundo no me interesaban los planes de Hao en lo absoluto, pero sé que en el otro mundo no había encontrado algo que llenara ese vació, por eso vine… deambule por mucho tiempo sólo y sin encontrar lo que estaba buscando… luego, un día sin pensarlo Horohoro me encontró a mi… él no me necesitaba, pero vió algo en mi que nadie mas había visto, ni yo mismo… supongo que me hizo sentir diferente… especial si quieres llamarle así, él quería estar conmigo, no por lo que pudiera ganar, por mi fuerza o por ser un demonio, sólo por ser yo… cuando me di cuenta que yo quería estar con él… ese vacío se fue, era como si nunca hubiera existido ese vacío, como si todo mi tiempo hubiera estado congelado hasta el día en que lo encontré" paro para respirar y pensar mejor las cosas "tal vez si soy más débil… y no me importa lo que digan de mi los otros demonios… ellos no tiene lo que yo, jamás lo comprenderían"

Ella me escucha lo sé, nunca muestra emociones cuando lo hace, sólo fija un punto en la nada para observar mientras procesa mis palabras, es mi hermana mayor y sé que aun tiene algo que decirme.

"¿tú crees que soy una desgracia?" tal vez, en todo el universo, ella sería, aparte de Horohoro, la única persona de la cual me importa su opinión… la escucho suspirar recargada en el balcón viendo a la calle.

"eres diferente… tal vez no seas el heredero Tao que mi padre esperaba… pero eres más fuerte que cualquier demonio que conozca… haz luchado por conseguir lo que quieres sin importarte nada… eso no es debilidad… eso requiere agallas" por fin gira su rostro para observarme "fue difícil encontrarte ¿sabes?, tu energía demoniaca ha disminuido de forma terrible…" se detiene un poco y sigue mostrándome una sonrisa de complicidad "pero estoy casi segura que eso tiene una razón diferente a ser débil"

Sólo atino a devolver su sonrisa, no creo que sea bueno explicarle en este momento.

"ya debo regresar… no sé como ustedes aguantan estos cuerpos, sólo llevo unos minutos así todo me duele" me dice al tiempo que levanta sus manos para estirarse "pero tengo que decirte que estaré cerca"

Entiendo, supongo que Jun tiene miedo que haya espías de Hao, sin embargo ya ha contestado mi pregunta de si él está cerca.

"él son malas noticias" prevengo a Jun, pero ella sólo me sonríe

"él me ayudo a llegar hasta ti… así que tú debes saber bien a quien pertenece mi lealtad" gracias… me gustaría decirlo, pero sólo puedo sonreír, sé que ella me entiende "nos veremos pronto" sin mayor ceremonia su presencia desaparece.

Conozco a Jun y si no me ha pedido conocer a Horo es porque quiere protegerme, además en los Tao lo más importante es el honor y la lealtad, y a la familia no se le traiciona. Jun me ha distraído de mi preocupación inicial, y ahora que sé que Hao está cerca debo ser más cuidadoso y cuidar de Horohoro… y eso será cuando el muy imbécil se digne a regresar a casa.

-Horohoro-

"lo siento" escucho la voz de Anna a lo lejos, que me saca de mis pensamientos confusos… la observo… nunca antes se había disculpado y ahora parece triste. Morir… nunca lo había pensado, me lo habían advertido pero realmente nunca reflexiones sobre eso…

"¿estoy muriendo?" necesito escucharlo de nuevo, que me diga que es una broma, que no es verdad que… que eso no puede ser

"eres un ser vivo ahora…"

"pero es imposible" contesto aun sin comprender nada "¿Por qué…?"

"no es imposible… de hecho eso es lo único seguro que tiene un ser vivo" ¿Qué…¿Qué voy a hacer ahora... yo… yo pensé que… pero entonces ¿Por qué…

"entonces ¿Por qué nunca envejecí?" pregunto por fin… yo nunca envejecí, no soy nada diferente a cuando me convertí en humano… no lo entiendo

"Yoh…" dice simplemente pero supongo que mi rostro le informa que no entiendo a que se refiere "Yoh sabía que Ren no envejecería a la misma manera que tu lo harías, por eso decidió regalarte una juventud permanente, para que tú apariencia no te ocasionara problemas ni levantara sospechas" de pronto algo aun más importantes de viene a la mente

"¿y Ren?... ¿Qué va a pasar con Ren?" si muero ya no voy a poder seguir con él… ¿Qué es lo que harán ellos con él?

"era tu eternidad por la de él… eso no ha cambiado… mientras siga comportándose como hasta ahora se quedara en el mundo de los humanos si él lo desea…" eso es un alivio… supongo… él estará bien "pero tú ya no estarás con él… tu presencia… tu esencia se volverá una con el todo… tu alma no estará más aquí y será juzgada como la de cualquier humano"

Sus palabras penetran profundamente en mi pensamiento… ya no estaré aquí… ya no estaré con Ren… 'si tu mueres… ¿Cómo vas a quedarte conmigo?' sus palabras en aquel entonces retumbaban en cerebro… al final era yo quien había fallado… sería yo quien no podría mantener la promesa…

Siento mis ojos humedecidos… las lagrimas han brotado sin que yo pueda detenerlas… fue una mentira… lo que le dije a Ren fue una mentira… no puedo quedarme con él… no… no quiero alejarme de él…

"… aun tienes una opción" escucho la voz de Anna que me saca de mis pensamientos

"¿Qué?" no existe forma alguna de que un ser viviente se libre de la muerte… ¿a qué se refiere Anna?

"tú en especial aun tienes una forma de no morir" su mirada es severa, parece que habla en serio…

Entonces ¿si existe alguna forma de librarme de eso?... no tendría que separarme de Ren… ¿es eso verdad Anna?

"¿Cómo?" la observo suspirar mientras desvía la mirada, siento su duda… como si no quisiera tener que decirme… rasca su nuca con nerviosismo… esta es una faceta de Anna que es casi imposible ver.

"tu eternidad aun está intacta" dice de pronto como si simplemente eso respondiera todas mis dudas

"eso… ¿eso qué quiere decir?" pero es imposible para mi entender con tan poca información

"no son muchas las veces en las que se le ha permitido a un ángel volverse humano… pero en todas esas ocasiones los sujetos se adaptan tanto a la humanidad que para cuando mueren ya no son dignos de su eternidad… en otras palabras a lo largo de la vida cometen tantos errores y pecados como cualquier humano que ya no son dignos de ser ángeles, y su eternidad, que es custodiada por nosotros, desparece con el tiempo"

"eso…" comienzo con duda "¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"

"eres un imbécil" me dice mientras sonríe con ironía... pasado un momento suspira aliviando un poco la tensión del ambiente "pero supongo que es eso y lo inocente que eres lo que ha mantenido tu eternidad intacta"

Me sorprendo al oír eso… eso quiere decir que… ¿acaso aun soy…

"aun eres digno de ser un ángel… aun tienes la pureza necesaria" Por fin contesta la pregunta que no me atrevía a preguntar "y tu eternidad puede ser devuelta a ti"

Continuara…


End file.
